la coccinelle d'amour
by quantumchickpea
Summary: Nino drags Adrien to the Red Light Disctrict for one last night of debauchery before he is to be wed to Chloe, a woman that he has known since they were children. A woman that he does not want to marry, but she has chosen him to be her husband. Adrien has given up on finding his fairytale ending. Until he meets a woman named Marinette in a luxury bordel, la coccinelle d'amour.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I was asked by two readers to write a full story of the victorian au prompt from marichat may 2019. So, here it is. This took a lot... of research. I know other eras, but not this one that well. lol I hope you enjoy it. :)**

Adrien ran his hands along the ornate fireplace that was made of white marble. He held one hand behind his back and peered down at the lack of dust on his fingertips. He had come to visit his betrothed. A woman that he didn't want to marry, but she had chosen him since they were small children. He sighed as he heard the sound of her black boots on the tile.

"I hope you weren't waiting long for me. My parlour maid took her time." Chloe glared at the woman beside her.

Adrien smiled and walked over, taking her hand in his with a bow. "No matter. It didn't feel long at all." He pressed his lips to her white gloved hand and she laughed. Adrien hated how it sounded forced and perfectly placed.

Chloe peered from his feet to his head as she assessed what he was wearing. He wore brown spats, black wool trousers, a white shirt, a white brocade waistcoat with emerald accents, and a grey frock coat. His clothing was form fitting and she focused on the emerald cravat that was neatly tied around his neck and tucked into his waistcoat.

"You look handsome this evening. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Chloe smirked up at him as he placed both of his hands behind his back.

He took in her vibrant yellow gown. How the corset hugged her torso and accentuated her figure. Her skirt flowed out around her hips as she walked around the room. She ran her fingers along the grand piano and turned to look at him. "You didn't come here to talk to daddy, did you?"

"I wanted to speak with you about our nuptials." Adrien swallowed hard as he fidgeted his hands in front of his hips.

"What is there to discuss? We set the date. Your family is happy and mine. What more is there to discuss?" Chloe scoffed as she brushed her skirt down.

"Nothing. I'm just excited is all." Adrien awkwardly smiled at her. "Nino has planned to take me out this evening. I thought I would just let you know that I will be out late."

"You don't have to tell me your whereabouts, Adrien. I trust you." Chloe walked over and touched his chest with her hands. His heart sped up as he felt the pressure of her palms against him.

"G-good. That's perfect." Adrien began to back away from her to leave the chateau.

"You will be there at the dinner tomorrow, will you not?" Chloe watched him blush and clear his throat.

"Of course. I'll have my driver bring me." Adrien nodded as he left the room.

Adrien couldn't get himself to tell her where Nino was taking him. He didn't want to hurt her and he felt like it would if she knew. Adrien sighed and stepped out onto the street. He peered up to see his carriage and driver waiting for him.

Adrien grabbed onto the back of the seat and hoisted himself up and into the carriage. He sat down and arranged his clothing to be more comfortable. "Let's go home."

The driver nodded and whipped the reigns in his hands, sending the horses moving.

Adrien leaned against the back of the seat and stressed out about where Nino was taking him. He had tried to protest, but his friend wouldn't take no for an answer. He worried his bottom lip as they pulled into his father's chateau.

Adrien stepped out of the carriage and made his way into the house. He walked up the massive staircase and into his bedroom. It was filled with old paintings of his late mother and a four poster bed sat in the middle of it. Rows upon rows of books sat in bookshelves that reached the ceiling. An ornate black writing desk sat against one of the walls. He sighed and went to put on the costume that Nino had suggested he buy. He found it to be ridiculous, but he also understood it. He didn't want an Agreste to be found in a bordel. Not when he was marrying an equally famous woman. It would be an unnecessary scandal that his father wouldn't approve of.

He opened his boudoir and pulled out his ensemble. He sighed and set the outfit on his bed. Adrien slipped off his coat and laid it neatly on his bed. He then began to undo the buttons on his waistcoat and shrugged it off. Adrien placed it beside his coat and slipped his tan braces off his shoulders. He began to unbutton his trousers, taking his time. Adrien wanted to stall as much as possible. He slipped his spats off and stepped out of his pants.

Adrien stood in his undergarments and white shirt as he picked up his black trousers that had grey pinstripes going down them. Adrien unbuttoned them and slipped them on. He slipped the braces over his shoulders and began to tuck his shirt in when a knock came to his door.

"Monsieur Lahiff is here for you." His father's parlour maid spoke through his door and Adrien rolled his eyes.

"I'll be down in a moment!" Adrien finished buttoning his trousers and picked up the dark gray waistcoat. He slipped it onto his shoulders and buttoned it. Adrien then grabbed his black and emerald striped cravat and walked over to his floor length mirror. He slipped it around his neck and began to tie it and tuck it into his waistcoat. Adrien adjusted it with trembling fingers. He was so nervous and nothing about tonight's plans sat right in his stomach.

He took a deep breath and walked over to slip on his black frock coat. Adrien slipped on his black spats and grabbed the black ornate mask that was laying on his writing desk. It was all black with elaborate silver accents. He sighed and licked his lips as he fixed his hair and picked up the mask. He walked over to the mirror and placed it over his eyes. He peered through the mask as he tied the black silk ribbon behind his head. Adrien brushed down his coat, grabbing the lapels to pose in the mirror. He shook his head at himself and grabbed his black top hat on the way out.

He walked down the staircase to find Nino dressed in a pair of black trousers, an elaborate emerald waistcoat with a wine hued cravat, and a black frock coat. He wore spats and an emerald and gold mask. A top hat sat in his hands as he waited for his best friend.

"Are you ready for the time of your life?" Nino smiled at him and Adrien chuckled.

He hit his friend on the back and shook his head. "I'm not sure I will ever be ready for such an endeavor."

"By the time we step foot inside? You will be, my friend." Nino winked at him and Adrien laughed harder.

"Okay. Well, it's getting to be a late hour. Shall we?" Adrien gestured for him to step foot out of the chateau first.

Nino placed his hat on his head and Adrien did the same as they made their way to the carriage that Nino had brought with him.

"Have you got your name picked out?" Nino grabbed the back of the seat and hoisted himself up into the seating area.

"I have. Chat Noir, a famous Prince from a country far away. And you?" Adrien smirked as he sat down across from Nino.

"Carapace, a rich man from another country." Nino smiled and tipped his hat.

Adrien chuckled as the carriage took off. "And how often does Carapace go for a walk down the Red Light District?"

Nino gasped at his best friend. "I beg your pardon! I only venture down there… twice a week."

Adrien burst out laughing and hit his thigh with his hand. "That's decently often, Nino."

"Alright, how often do you go?" Nino challenged him and watched Adrien cross his arms over his chest.

"I have never been there. I do frequent bath houses with my father for business meetings and such." Adrien shrugged and Nino burst out laughing.

"This is nothing like a bath house. You're in for a real treat." Nino smirked as the carriage stopped at the end of a long street.

"This is as far as I go, Monsieurs." The driver peered back at them and they got out of the carriage.

Nino paid the man and Adrien peered around them. He had never been to the Red Light District. It wasn't an area that his father would approve of. Some of the most notorious bordels existed on the street. Women stood outside buildings, smoking cigarettes and giggling with one another. Some tried to coax him inside and he nervously declined as he continued to walk.

Each building was elaborate in it's design and showcased the theme from the outside. The one that stood out the most was the Moulin Rouge. He thought that was where Nino was going to be taking him, until they walked past it.

"Are we not going to-?" Adrien gestured to the Red Windmill and Nino shook his head.

"No, we're gonna go to a place that is even better, my friend." Nino adjusted his emerald mask as they continued to walk.

Adrien continued to turn down women as they passed them. "I didn't realize so many women…" He awkwardly smiled and turned down another one that ran her fingers along his coat.

"Yeah, well some have to make their life work somehow. Most women do work, Chat." Nino winked at him and stopped in front of an ornate building. "Here it is. I present to you, Chat Noir, la coccinelle d' amour. The most luxurious bordel in the city of love."

Adrien slowly peered up at the tall building with parted lips. A black sign with the title of the place sat above the front door. It was luxurious even from the outside. He swallowed hard and took off his hat as they walked inside.

The double doors opened up to a massive foyer. A crystal chandelier hung above them, catching the candlelight and sparking it along the ground.

Adrien was no stranger to lavish places, but this one had to top any that he had stepped foot in. He marveled at the extravagant paintings and took in the crown molding that ran along the edge of the ceiling. Every inch was gilded in rich gold. The crushed velvet chairs were a rich burgundy. The flooring was a deep maple wood.

Adrien adjusted his black frock coat. When he pictured a bordel in his head, it never looked this magnificent. He always imagined these places to be dingy and dark. That was how his father had always painted them as he had warned him of such places. This place was a work of art and there was enough to keep you entertained for hours.

Women of all shapes and sizes walked, drank spirits, sat, smoked, and laughed together in front of them. Some wore dresses, while others lounged around nude with only a drapery of linen around their shoulders and hips. Adrien's eyes wandered from one beautiful woman to the next until they stopped on one in particular.

She had dark hair that was piled on top of her head in a messy bun. It was held together with a rose gold cherry blossom hair pin. She had painted her cheeks to make them appear rouged. Her white corset and silk dress caught his attention. He found himself peering from her matching white boots to her dreamy expression.

He watched her laugh and it echoed like a unrequited love song. One that reached out to him and resonated with his soul. His heart pounded in his chest and Nino shook him by the shoulder to bring him back to reality.

"Which girl?" An older woman with red hair and a magenta bustle dress demanded as she peered at Adrien. He could only assume she was the Madame who ran the place.

"The girl in white with dark hair and the most poetic bluebell hued eyes." Adrien tried to be discreet by lowering his voice, but his lost gaze gave him away as he kept his eyes trained on the woman in white.

"I'm afraid she is taken by someone tonight." The woman sighed as she gestured over to her.

Adrien pulled money from a bag that hung on his hip. "What if I offered you twice the amount?" He smirked at the Madame and held out a large amount.

"That still wouldn't be enough to cancel her previous engagement." Madame pushed his hand away.

Adrien sighed and pulled out another bag, dumping more into his hand. "And now?"

The Madame's eyes widened at the ridiculous amount in his hand. "She means that much to you?"

Nino touched his shoulder to get him to stop. "Chat, are you sure about that?"

"I'll quadruple it, if this does not suffice for such a beautiful woman." Adrien's gaze fell back to the woman in white, who was busy smoking opium with another woman. He watched her lay out on a beautifully crafted chaise lounge. "Please." He reached to pull more and the Madame stopped him.

She took his money, filled a coin purse, and tucked it back into her bosom. "Seems like she's finally free…" The woman peered over her shoulder with a serious expression. "Marinette! You have company!"

Adrien swallowed hard and flinched at how serious she sounded. The Madame's voice came out so cold and it shocked him that the woman in white was willing to be treated that way.

"Yes, Madame!" Marinette put the pipe down onto the wooden tray and walked over to them, sliding one of her straps down her shoulder as she swayed her hips. She was clearly putting on a show for him and his stomach suddenly felt sick.

"This is…" The Madame stared at the masked man with a unamused expression. She had seen enough of this in her time. Men coming in with disguises to hide their true identity.

"Chat Noir." Chat bowed and took Marinette's hand to kiss along her knuckles. He peered over her hand with a warm smile. "Pleased to meet you."

Marinette got lost in his peridot eyes and her lips parted as her cheeks flushed more than they were from her recent makeup application. She shook herself out of it with a smile and fluttered her eyelashes. "Well aren't you a pretty stray. How about I take you in from the rain, pussy cat." She wrapped her fingers around his black and emerald cravat, leading him to her room.

Chat peered over his shoulder at Carapace, who was too busy paying for a woman with two toned hair and beautifully tanned skin to care. Chat's heart pounded in his chest as he realized that he may not be ready for such an endeavor. "On second thought…" Chat raised his index finger in the air as they reached a hallway filled with scantily clad women. Some of the women were only wearing silk undergarments with dainty garter belts that were hooked onto thigh highs. He swallowed hard as the woman pulling him along giggled.

Marinette opened the door to her room and smiled back at him, over her shoulder. "First time, handsome?"

Chat blushed and swallowed hard, tugging on his cravat with a trembling hand. "Here yes- I mean a place like this. It's not like I frequent whor- I mean…" He nervously rubbed the back of his neck and peered away from her with a cringe.

"It's okay…" Marinette ran her hand along a beautiful four poster canopy bed with lavish white silk sheets. "You can call it what it is."

"Please forgive me, mademoiselle." Chat swallowed hard and stumbled as he became flustered by her.

"It's really okay. I'm used to being called many things. Naturally." Marinette sighed as she sat on the bed. She ran her hand along the white sheets as she shrugged. "Shall we begin?"

Chat watched her from across the room as she began to undo her corset, untying and loosening it with ease. His lips parted as he watched her peer at him through her dark lashes. He worried his hat in his hands; before, he sat it on a black ornate table made of paper mache with painted roses and abalone shells. She dropped the corset to the floor and let her hair down from it's updo by pulling the hairpin from it. Her hair cascaded down her back and Chat peered away from her with a blush.

"Don't be shy." Marinette stood up and walked towards him in her silk dress. She grabbed the hem of her dress and slowly pulled the skirt up her thighs, catching his gaze. "Don't you want to make love to me?"

Chat took a deep breath as she revealed the dark curls between her thighs and his cock twitched. "I- I only found you to be beautiful."

"They all say that, pussy cat." Marinette walked towards him and he backed up until his back hit the door. She ran her hand down his chest and cupped him through his trousers. "I can tell you want me."

Chat tried to catch his breath as she caressed him through his pants. He took her hand off of him and held it away by her wrist. "Stop putting on an act, please. I know you don't want to do this."

Marinette's mouth fell open and her arm went limp in his grasp. "What?" She was dumbfounded by his words.

"I know you're not normally like this." Chat swallowed hard and let her wrist go.

Marinette ripped her wrist away from him. "You do not know me, Monsieur. Now, what is it that your wildest fantasies enjoy, hm? A temptress perhaps?" She ran her index finger down the buttons on his waistcoat. "Maybe an angel? I can be anything your deepest, darkest, thoughts desire." She leaned into him with a smoldering expression and his eyes widened.

He gently pushed her away so that he could escape from her clutches. "I- I do want you. You are a very enchanting woman, but-" His gaze fell to her neck, where he caught a hint of the truth behind her act. He touched her face and moved her hair to the side, running his fingers along day old bruises. She winced at the slight pressure he put on her old wounds. "- not like them. They hurt you. Treat you like you are a whore to be made use of. Like you are merely a woman to be had. An object of infatuation. Yet you sit here and deal with it. You smoke your opium to numb the pain that each man gives you. I refuse to be one of them. To hurt you. I merely want to talk with you. If something comes of this, that's fine too. But I refuse to make you service me for my own greed."

Marinette lost her words as she got lost in his sad emerald eyes. "Who are you?"

"Just a man that is a hopeless romantic, who got carried away by too many fairy tales." Chat sighed as he watched her walk over to sit on the bed. She placed her hands on her skirt and played with the thin fabric.

"I wasn't always like this. This- this hopeless girl stuck in a sinful place. A place with a facade to make it look fun when it is anything but." She became sad and then softly chuckled with a smile as she peered at him when he sat down beside her. "I guess… for some naive reason… I thought a prince would come to rescue me. You know… like all those fairy tales that you read as a little girl? I know it's probably idiotic to think that way. It's silly little girl dreams, isn't it?"

Chat sighed and took her hand, pressing the back of her knuckles against his lips. "Of course not. I completely understand." Chat smirked and nuzzled her hand to his soft cheek.

"I'm surprised that Madame let you pay for me." Marinette dropped the skirt of her dress and he jumped in shock.

"Why would you say that?" Chat was taken aback by her comment. "Did it have anything to do with the man that paid for you before me?"

Marinette worried her bottom lip for a moment. "It doesn't matter. I am not to talk about my clients." She peered away and Chat touched her bruises again.

"Does he do this to you?" He watched her cover her neck with her hand.

"Many men pay to do what they want with me. Some are kind, while others are not." Marinette sighed and brushed her hair to cover her wounds again. "Anyway, shall I give you what you paid for? A gentleman like you deserves to be treated like a king." She slowly pushed one of her sleeves off of her shoulder.

Chat sighed and pulled her sleeve back up onto her shoulder, causing her to pause again. "Stop putting on an act. I didn't pay to sleep with you. I paid to have a moment to speak with you. My best friend brought me here to relax and live a little bit. One last night of debauchery before I am wed to a woman that I do not love." Chat gripped the sheets in his fists and stared down at his lap.

"No fairy tale endings for you either, hm?" Marinette shyly smiled at him and he chuckled as he leaned back on his palms, crossing one ankle over the other.

"Guess not. I never thought about that. I have spent my whole life under my father's constant gaze. I do not know how else to act if not to only please him. To put a smile on his face since mother died." Chat sighed as he peered up at the mirrors on the gold ceiling.

"You're like a caged bird too?" Marinette swallowed hard as her gaze trailed down his body and back up to his eyes.

Chat chuckled and brushed his hair from his eyes. "You could say that, yes."

Marinette nodded and stood up from the lavish bed. She grabbed the hem of her dress and pulled it over her head. Chat opened his mouth to speak and she shook her head. "Let me. I want to. I do not care about the money. I wish to be loved. To be held by a man, who actually cares for me. I want to know what that feels like. What romance novels speak of."

"I-" Chat swallowed hard as he noticed how the dim light of the oil lamp made her arousal shine. How it made her skin glow and become ethereal. "I can't do that for you."

Marinette popped one of the garter belt clasps free and it sprang from her white thigh high stocking. She walked closer to him and placed her knee between his thighs on the bed. Chat's eyes fell on her creamy breasts and rouged nipples. His gaze trailed down her taut stomach and he reached up to graze his fingers along bruises on her hips. "I don't want to hurt you. Not like them." Chat softly spoke as his eyes ran up to her pain filled ones.

"You're not like them. You came in here and refused my act. You pushed my sleeves back up and refused my service, yet you paid for me. Double the amount. I can not let that go. I want to do this for you. Let me, please." Marinette wrapped her fingers around his cravat and gently undid it. She pushed him back onto the bed and he peered at her with widened eyes.

Chat watched her slowly unbutton his waistcoat and push it open. Marinette straddled his hips and slowly undid his white linen shirt, revealing his chest one button at a time.

"Marinette?" Chat tried to protest even though his cock betrayed him with how it hardened for her touch. She spread his shirt open and pressed soft kisses to his muscular chest, leaving lipstick marks behind. "Wait." He pulled a piece of cloth from his pocket with a monogrammed A on it. Marinette's eyes widened as he touched her chin to make her peer up at him. He sat up and gently brushed the lipstick from her soft lips. Her eyes gathered tears as he began to remove her makeup.

"What are you doing?" Marinette was shocked at how he gently began to remove the products that were hiding her natural beauty.

"If you want me to make love to you. I only wish to see the real beauty beneath the facade." Chat warmly smiled as he removed the last of her eyeshadow. "Absolutely stunning." He rubbed her chin with his thumb and she blushed as he took in the black eye that graced her right eye. "Yet so broken. Why do you let men do this to you?" His heart ached for her as she turned away to hide in her hair.

"I told you. Men come from far and wide to pay Madame to do their wildest fantasies with me. How am I to say no?" Marinette pressed her lips together and pushed him back onto his elbows.

Chat watched her go back to kissing down his stomach to the buttons on his pants. "You deserve so much more than this life."

"Yeah well, I do not have much choice in the matter. Now, shh… let me service you." She undid his pants and hooked her fingers into the waistband to pull them down. Chat pushed his braces off his shoulders and lifted his hips to help her remove his trousers and undergarments at the same time. Her gaze followed the soft blonde hair that trailed down to the curls above his hard cock. She ran her fingers through it and his breathing picked up as he flexed his cock, watching her. "You're beautiful." She ran her fingers along the underside of his cock and wrapped her hand around it.

He groaned and moved his hips as she ran her hand up his smooth shaft. "You really do not have to do this for me. I really did not pay for this."

"Shh…" Marinette ran her hand up and down his length, causing his cock to spill precum.

He groaned as she dipped down to run her tongue along his swollen head. Chat groaned and tilted his head back as she wrapped her lips around it, running her hand up and down in time with her mouth. He dipped his fingers into her hair and groaned as he watched her work him with her hand and mouth. She pulled down with her hand and slowly ran her tongue around his swollen tip, causing him to hiss with pleasure. "Ah… Marinette."

Marinette let him go from her mouth and began to move her hand in a faster rhythm. She watched his thighs twitch as he grew closer. Watched how his hands fell to the sheets and scrunched them up in his fists. How he watched her with heavily lidded eyes and parted lips as his cheeks flushed with desperation. She let him go and he caught his breath as she crawled up his body to straddle his hips with her thighs.

He peered up at her with love filled eyes as she ran her hand along his cock and slid down onto his length. Her walls clenched around him as she slowly took him all of the way into her warmth. Chat gasped and clutched her thigh as she rolled her hips, rising and falling onto him.

He shook his head and gently grabbed her hand to pull her down against his body. Chat rolled her onto her back and she peered up at him with her legs wrapped around his hips. She was in awe of him as he slowly moved within her, running his fingers up into her soft hair. He peered at her with a soft expression as he pumped in and out of her. She searched his emerald eyes as he softly moaned. Marinette arched her back and rolled her hips with him as he gently closed his eyes to get lost within her.

Marinette watched him slowly open his eyes and lean down to capture her lips with his own. She gasped in surprise. Most of her clients didn't kiss her. They would never dream of that. They were there to take warmth within her sex, not make romantic advances.

He ran one of his hands down her arm and grabbed her hand. He brought it beside her head and ran his nails along her palm to intertwine his soft fingers with hers.

Marinette parted her lips against his as she got lost in him. He ran his tongue along hers and her heart exploded as they felt as though they had become one person. She had never felt this way. Had never experienced so much emotion as she did right then.

He slowly rolled his hips and she moaned against his passionate kiss. Marinette felt truly loved. Like she meant something to someone. Like she was special beyond her nationality and service. That she was more than a whore. She was Marinette Dupain- Cheng, daughter of two hardworking bakers. "Chat?" Marinette gasped when he broke the kiss to trail them down her soft neck.

"Hm?" He hummed against her dewy skin as he moved faster within her.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel as though you must do this." Marinette became worried that she had forced him to do what he was doing.

Chat stopped moving and peered down at her with a warm smile as he tried to catch his breath, flexing his cock within her wet sex. "Nothing you have done was forceful to me."

Marinette nodded and licked her lips as he began to move within her again. "Thank you."

Chat stopped again and stared at her with a confused expression. "Why are you thanking me when I should be the one doing such things to you?"

"Because you are being so nice to me." Marinette felt tears fall from her eyes and Chat pulled out of her to roll onto his side and hold her against his body.

"Wait, but- What about-" Marinette panicked as he held her tighter, running his fingers through her hair. "But you didn't-"

Chat shook his head and brushed her hair from her face. "It does not matter." He pulled his pants back up and sat up to remove his coat. Chat wrapped it around her body and she pulled it close to herself. "What matters is that you are happy."

"How can I be happy in a place like this?" Marinette began to weep and Chat pulled her close.

"One day, I shall save you from here." Chat kissed the top of her head.

A knock sounded on the door and the Madame's voice came through it. "You're next engagement is here, Marinette."

Chat touched her face. "Keep the frock coat. I'll be back for it. Trust me, my love." He pressed a kiss to her lips and stood up to button his pants, after buttoning and tucking in his shirt. He fastened his waistcoat and tied his cravat around his neck, tucking it back in.

"But you need to wear your coat out in the city. You can't go out like that." Marinette was horrified that he would break society rules for her.

"It'll be okay. I'm donning a mask. No one will know who I am." Chat winked at her as he opened her door to leave with his hat in his hands. He nodded to the Madame as he put the hat back on his head.

He grabbed Nino and pulled him to the front doors. "I wasn't done with Rena." He tried to argue and go back in.

Adrien shook his head and kept him moving. "We'll return for another night of debauchery."

"What?" Nino thought he was hearing things. "I'm sorry, but can you repeat that?"

"You very well know what words passed my lips. Now, let's get in the carriage and go. I have seen enough for the evening." Adrien yanked him further down the street.

Eventually they slowed down and Nino began to talk with his hands behind his back. "So… how was your night? Enjoy yourself?"

"More than I bargained for." Adrien sighed as he adjusted his hat.

"Oh?" Nino smirked over at him and Adrien rolled his eyes. "The woman in white as good as she is beautiful?"

"A woman is not just about her beauty. Her personality and soul matters too, Carapace." Adrien winked at him and he groaned.

"You and your flowery words." Nino snorted and stopped at the end of the street.

"Flowery words can take you places unlike your hands." Adrien raised an eyebrow at him and watched Nino become serious.

"Pardonne-moi. I happen to care very much about a woman's personality. Even more than you. I can use poetic words and bat my eyelashes just like you!" Nino crossed his arms over his chest and pointed at his friend.

"Nino… I do not bat my eyelashes." Adrien leaned into him and dramatically blinked his eyes at him.

"I saw how you looked at that girl." Nino burst out laughing and waited for an empty carriage to come by.

"_That girl_ has a name, Nino." Adrien became dazed as he remembered her and how she looked like a goddess as she rode him. "_Marinette…_"

Nino laughed as he waved down a carriage. "You are in love, my friend. I would say she has you wrapped around her finger and signing paperwork."

"She was… like a goddess. Her skin… it glowed in the low lights. She was- is-" He got lost in his thoughts and memories and Nino laughed at him as he hoisted himself up into the seating area.

"That amazing, huh? So, amazing that you forgot your frock coat." Nino laughed as he watched Adrien struggle to focus enough to get into the carriage.

"I did not forget it, Nino. I left it with Mademoiselle Marinette." Adrien climbed in and sat across from him.

"Uh-huh and did you ever pause to wonder if her real name is even Marinette? Those women make up names for themselves all the time." Nino challenged his best friend.

"I know it to be so." Adrien began to question whether Marinette really was her name. He peered up at la tour eiffel as they rode past it. "Do you ever ponder?"

"Hm?" Nino stared at his friend with a raised eyebrow. "How do you mean?"

"We live in the city of love. La ville d' amour, Nino." Adrien sighed as he kept his gaze locked on the tower.

"And?" Nino could care less about the title of their city. He never saw the point in that title. It seemed childish and unrealistic.

"I spend my nights contemplating love. A great love that I have read in so many novels, Nino. A love that can only be told about in stories. I want that. Crave it. Why should only fictional characters have that satisfaction?" Adrien stared at his best friend, who was busy laughing at him.

"You kind Monsieur… let that whore get to your head." Nino laughed harder as he looked out at the Notre Dame.

"Did I? She was more than a- you know. She was a woman. Elegant and beautiful. An angel." Adrien rested his elbow on the side of the carriage and rested his cheek on it. "You would understand if you met her."

"I have met with many whores, my friend. She put on an act and you, my naive friend, fell for it." Nino shook his head and Adrien glared at him.

"You are wrong. She tried to put on an act, but I saw through it and asked for her to cease." Adrien became serious and Nino raised his hands in the air.

"Alright. Alright. I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. But just know that woman like her? Their kind? They tend to say whatever you want them to to make certain that you get your money's worth. The Madame is in control. Has them locked up in extravagant gilded cages and makes them sing like canaries. You may think that you have met the real Marinette, but you probably only got a piece of her. If any at all. I'm just telling you to be careful." Nino sighed as he watched his friend's shoulders slump.

**One of the songs I wrote to:**

**Birdie by Avril Lavigne**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Sorry this took me so long. :) Thank you for all of the nice comments and for liking this story. :)**

Marinette walked up to her regular with swaying hips. She stared at him with sultry blue eyes and ran her index finger down his electric blue waistcoat. "I've been expecting you, Monsieur Coeffaine. You were late." Marinette bat her eyelashes at him and he smirked at her.

"Seems someone outpaid me. I won't let that happen again." Luka smiled and lead her to her room.

"Of course." Marinette smiled for him as her heart raced in her chest.

He always scared her when he came to visit. Luka wasn't the nicest man and he loved to have his way with her. He felt like she owed him with how much he paid for her. She felt her anxiety rise as her hands trembled.

Marinette opened her door and let him inside. "Welcome home." She curtsied and he nodded as he took off his black top hat to walk inside.

Luka waited for her to close the door; before, he walked up to her and wrapped a strand of her hair around his finger. "Your hair is not up. You know how I love your hair to be styled."

"I thought we could try something new. Something smoldering." She smirked up at him and slid to her knees to run her hands along his thighs. She peered up at him with her painted red lip between her teeth. "No?"

Luka wrapped his fingers around her throat and squeezed. "Did the other man want your hair to be down? I am not him. Put it up." He spoke with authority and let her go.

Marinette clutched her throat and stood up. "Of course. Whatever monsieur wants." She walked over to her vanity with her skirt in her hands, lifting it slightly to show the curves of her rounded behind.

Luka watched her from across the room as she sat down to brush her hair up into a messy bun. She walked over to the bed and hiked up her skirt. "Does this please Monsieur?" She peered at him with smoldering sapphire eyes as she slowly spread her thighs.

"Absolutely breathtaking." Luka smiled as he walked over to her.

She slowly dropped her sleeve off of one of her shoulders and peered up at him. "Do you want me, Monsieur?" Her voice was breathy and filled with sin as she ran her hand between her thighs, running her hand along her folds for him.

Luka hissed in a breath as his cock flexed within his black trousers. "I always want you, my love." The word stung Marinette in the heart, but she ignored it.

"Take me." Marinette moaned for him as she sat up to remove her corset and pull her dress up and over her head.

She laid out on the bed for him. The low lights caused her skin to glow and she watched him begin to undress. Her heart raced harder as she sat up and crawled towards him. Marinette knew what she was expected to do. She undid his trousers and pulled them down to free his hard cock. Marinette peered up at him as she parted her lips to kiss the tip.

Luka grabbed her arm with his right hand, causing his nails to bite into her skin. "Make sure to please me how I like."

"Of course. I wouldn't dream of leaving my love without satisfaction." She smiled up at him; before, she wrapped her lips around his swollen head.

Luka moaned and gripped her arm tighter, causing Marinette to clench her eyes shut. She fake moaned for him as she ran her lips from the base to the tip. She didn't try that hard to please him. She never did. She just had to get him there. To get it over with. Marinette gripped his thighs and felt him suddenly change his grip from her arm to her hair. He yanked it back hard and she let his cock go. "Promise me that you will never meet with another man. Especially one that outpays me for my whore."

Marinette smiled up at him and wrapped her fingers around his hardened length. "Of course. I will tell Madame tonight. No one can love me like you can." Her heart ached from his words, but she was paid to say what he wanted to hear. Madame wouldn't approve of her protesting to serve someone. Especially, this man in front of her. A man that brought Madame a good deal of money.

She ran her hand along him and he let her go so that she could continue to use her mouth. His moans echoed around her and filled her ears as she continued to service him.

"That's enough. I want you on that bed." Luka grabbed her hair and pulled her off of him.

She panted and ran her hands up his body as she stood for him. "As you wish, my love." Marinette walked over to the bed and sat on the white sheets. She laid back and bent her knees for him, spreading them wide.

Luka growled from deep within his chest as he discarded his clothing. He got between her legs and pressed the tip of his cock against her entrance. She peered over at her window as he entered her without warning. Marinette pretended to scream and moan in ecstasy as he rocked into her. He dug his fingertips into her hip as he thrusted into her harder. "You are mine and only mine. You belong to no one else." He grunted the words past his lips as he felt her walls caress him. "Mine."

"I am yours, Monsieur." Marinette moaned as she touched his shoulders and ran her finger down his bare chest. "No one else's canary."

"My canary to do with as I please." Luka groaned as he buried his face into her shoulder. "Make love to me." He pulled out and rolled onto his back.

Marinette smiled at him with a sultry expression as she climbed onto his hips. She slowly lined herself up, but he gave her no time. Luka grabbed her hips and slammed her down onto his cock.

"Faster." Luka ordered her through his teeth with a dangerous expression and Marinette complied.

She moaned with falsified pleasure and spoke words that she knew he liked to hear. Words that made her sick to her stomach, but she was used to it. It was her job to make men fall in love with her. Her job to bring Madame revenue.

He dug his fingertips into her bruises and she hid the pain behind a moan as she bounced faster and harder. Luka groaned and tensed up as he released. He panted as he came down and shoved her off of him. She sat beside him with her head bowed and her chest rose and fell in fast breaths.

"I'll be sure to pay Madame extra for tonight. I do not wish to lose my love to some lesser man." Luka got up and began to quickly dress.

Marinette cleared her throat and grabbed a silk robe to wrap around herself. "Of course. Thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to see me, Monsieur."

"I always make time for you." Luka came over to her and pressed a kiss to her lips.

His lips stung like a brand and she swallowed hard as she put on a smile for him. She waved at him with a sultry smile. "Come back soon, my love. I will miss every moment that you are not with me."

"As will I." Luka smiled and left her alone in her room, shutting the door behind him.

Marinette fell to her knees and burst into tears as her hands shook. She gasped for air as she used a nearby table to stand up on trembling legs. She walked over to her vanity and wiped the tears from beneath her eyes as she forced a smile on her lips. She re-applied her lip color to her lips with a trembling hand. She sniffed and pressed her lips together a few times. Marinette closed her eyes and took a deep breath to center herself. She stood up from her vanity and left her bedroom with a warm smile. A smile that showed the world that everything was okay.

Marinette walked out into the main room and sat down beside Rena Rouge. She laid her head on her shoulder and the woman passed her the wooden pipe. Marinette pressed her lips to the end and let the opium consume her.

"One day… I hope that you get free." Rena whispered to Marinette.

"I will be." Marinette became determined as she passed the opium pipe back to her best friend. "And I plan to bring you with me."

"Oh? Did you finally meet that prince that you read about?" Rena gave her a smug expression as she blew out smoke.

"Maybe." Marinette sighed as she got lost in Chat's emerald eyes. "But it does not matter when I have that man, Monsieur Couffaine, paying for me."

"You mean that atrocious monster? I wouldn't dare call him a man." Rena scoffed at the thought of him. "Now, that Chat Noir and Carapace? They're the best men I have ever seen. Especially, Carapace. Such a loving man."

Marinette smiled at her best friend. "Wasn't he just amazing, Alya?"

"He was more than amazing. He was a gentleman. I wouldn't oppose to seeing him again." Rena smiled as she passed Marinette the pipe again.

"What was he like?" Marinette stared at the ceiling as she relaxed beside Rena.

"Loving, caring, charming, humorous…" Rena thought for a moment with blushing cheeks. "One of those men that will protect you with their life. A man that when they wrap their arms around you? You feel safe. Unlike anything I have ever come across. It was-"

"Enchanting?" Marinette sighed as she got lost in the memory of Chat Noir.

"Absolutely divine." Rena sighed as she got lost in the memory of what Carapace had done to her. How he had made her feel loved and wanted. How he had taken good care of her and made sure that she was satisfied, unlike other men.

000

Adrien sat at his writing desk formulating a letter. He wanted to get his emotions on paper and send it off to Marinette. Adrien rubbed his temples as he tried to think of what to say. His hand trembled as he began to panic about the perfect words to say to her. He tapped his fountain pen on the paper and waited for the words to form in his mind.

"Why is this so difficult? I have so many words for her, but I can not seem to get them down onto paper." Adrien sighed as he sat back in his chair.

He stood up and undid his waistcoat. He set it in the basket for it to be laundered, along with his other clothes. Adrien walked into his bathroom to find warm water sitting in his bathtub already. He figured Nathalie had already gotten it ready for him. He sighed and climbed into the tub and sank down into it. He began to wash his hair and body until he was clean. His thoughts filtered to Marinette again and he got lost in them.

Adrien had never met a woman as amazing as Marinette. Everything about her was gorgeous from her soul to her appearance.

His cock swelled with the thought of her and he ached for her touch again. Ached to see her rise and fall in the low lights. The way the light made her glow and how she rolled her hips. He thought about her beneath him on the bed and how she had never been treated so gently before.

He sighed and ran his hand down his hardened length, groaning as he sank deeper into the warm water. Adrien thrusted his hips up into his hand as he closed his eyes and thought about her. His other hand gripped the side of the tub as he braced his feet against the end of the tub. His thighs trembled and flexed as he neared his climax. He ran his hand along his hard shaft and up to the head, focusing on it. His breath came out as short pants. He licked his lips and got lost in Marinette's sapphire gaze. His knuckles turned white along the side of the tub as he released with his head tilted back and her name on his lips.

He relaxed in the tub and guilt took him over. He quickly emptied the water and got out. Adrien dried off and slipped on a white nightshirt. He cleaned his teeth and rinsed his mouth out. He walked over to his bed and climbed in. Adrien tried to not focus on what he had done. He had objectified her and done something that he knew was taboo and against what he was taught.

He rolled over and turned off his lamp to sleep. He would think of the perfect words to write in the morning. Right now, he just wanted to try and sleep. He had to meet with Chloe's parents the next night and he didn't want to be half awake for it.

000

Morning came too soon for his taste and he woke up to the sun in his face. Nathalie stood in his room, laying out his clothing for the day. "You have breakfast with your father and then you must meet with Monsieur Agreste's tailor for a new ensemble for the event that is scheduled next month. Then tonight-"

Adrien got up and rubbed his eyes as he became annoyed with her. "I have a dinner with Monsieur and Madame Bourgeois. I know. Thank you, Nathalie."

She left his room and he got up to get dressed. Adrien sighed as he walked out of his room and down the staircase to their dining room. He sat at the end of the table, across from his father, and picked up his fork.

"Morning, father." Adrien sighed as he picked at his food.

"Morning, Adrien." Gabriel took a sip from his cup as he didn't pay attention to him. "I assume that Nathalie has relayed your schedule to you this morning."

"Yes, father." Adrien put a bite of food into his mouth.

"Where did you and Nino run off to last night? You were home late." Gabriel mindlessly spoke as he began to eat.

"Nowhere important, father. We just went out for a few drinks." Adrien sighed as he took a sip from his cup.

"Just do not ruin my reputation. You know how important the Agreste name is." Gabriel pointed his fork towards his son.

"I know, father." Adrien rested his cheek on his elbow as he played with his food.

"Do not play with your food. You lack manners. I paid great money to have someone teach you them as a child." Gabriel scolded him and Adrien rested his forearm on the table and sat with perfect posture.

"Sorry, father." Adrien began to finish his meal and drink. "I'll be off then."

"Where are you headed off to? My tailor will be here soon." Gabriel's voice carried through the room as an echo.

Adrien stopped in his tracks and peered over his shoulder. "I have an important letter to write. I will be back by the time he arrives."

Gabriel sighed as his son ran out of the room and up to his bedroom. He took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes with his fingertips. His son never listened to him and it drove him to pure insanity.

Nathalie walked up and ran her hands along his shoulders. "Everything going well, Monsieur Agreste?"

"Does anything ever go well when my son is concerned?" Gabriel placed his glasses back on his face.

"I supposed not, Monsieur. He does try to please you, though." Nathalie let his shoulders go.

"I did not ask for your opinion. Now, clear the table." Gabriel waved her away and she bowed.

"Yes, Monsieur." Nathalie began to clear the table.

000

Adrien sat at his writing desk and began to write his letter to Marinette. He took a deep breath and thought about her smile.

He tapped the end of his fountain pen against his lips and began to write.

_**Chère Marinette,**_

_**J'adore tu. You are the sun that comes out when it rains. The life that pulses through my veins. You are the moon to my Earth. With each pull, you move me. With each breath, I breathe you in. You are the very air I breathe and the very oxygen that I need to survive. **_

_**I told you that I would come save you and I will not break that promise. I plan to steal you away, but it will take a plan. I will formulate it tonight before I go to sleep, but for now… just know that I adore you. I cherish you like the stars in the night sky. **_

_**You are my salvation and my love,**_

_**Chat Noir**_

He quickly folded the paper and put it into an envelope. He dropped black wax on the fold and pressed his wax seal into it, leaving a decorative 'A' in the center of a circle. He wrote her address down and left his room in a hurry. Once the mailman arrived, he handed the man his letter. The man nodded and left to deliver it.

"ADRIEN! VINCENT IS HERE!" Nathalie called from his father's office and Adrien sighed as he wandered over to his father's location.

Adrien walked into the office and smiled for them. "Bonjour, Vincent."

"You are late." Gabriel held his hands behind his back and sighed.

"I was a few rooms away. If you wanted me to be so punctual you could have always come and procured me." Adrien shot him back a response and then stood in front of Vincent to get undressed.

Vincent began to measure him and take notes as Adrien turned how he wanted him to.

"I should not have to go fetch you like some mongrel." Gabriel argued as he judged Vincent's numbers with a stern expression. "You are my son and you will do as I please."

"I always do as you please, father." Adrien glared at him as Vincent measured his inseam.

"You need to learn your place. As an Agreste, you are expected to act a certain way and right now you are not showing me that you know how to properly do so. I want you to behave tonight." Gabriel crossed his arms and Adrien rolled his eyes as Vincent measured around his neck.

"Yes, father." Adrien gave up and Vincent took his last measurements; before, letting Adrien get dressed.

"Now, shall we go over fabrics?" Vincent began to show the rolls of fabric that he had brought with him.

"I trust my father to pick out the materials. I know he will want to anyway." Adrien walked out of the office and Gabriel called out to him.

"Where do you think you are going?" Gabriel's voice echoed out from the room.

"FOR A WALK!" Adrien raised his voice and opened the front doors to step outside.

000

"You have mail from a secret admirer…" Rena held the letter just out of Marinette's reach to tease her.

"Alya…" Marinette giggled as she jumped to try and grab it.

"What? It smells of citrus." Rena smirked as she lowered it enough for Marinette to snatch it.

"You're terrible." Marinette laughed harder as she turned it around to see the seal. "A?" She sat down on one of the chaise lounges.

Rena sat down beside her and watched her break the seal. "Who's A?"

"I do not know of anyone that goes by A." Marinette sighed as she pulled the paper from the envelope. She unfolded it and began to read. Her heart pounded harder with each word and she brought her fingertips to her lips. A blush formed as her gaze fell to the name at the bottom. "Chat Noir."

"That good huh? Let me see." Rena went to grab the letter, but Marinette yanked it away in time.

"No peeking…" Marinette teased as she stood up and made her way to her room.

"Fine. I will just wait until you slumber. Then I will sneak in and steal it from you." Rena giggled and Marinette shook her head.

She had to think of the perfect response to such a beautiful letter. Marinette worried her bottom lip and continued to make her way to her bedroom.

"You are aware that you have have a client in about thirty minutes?!" Rena called after her and Marinette walked backwards with the letter clutched to her chest.

"I am aware, Alya. I will be done writing by then. Promise." Marinette bit her bottom lip with a smile as she ran into someone. "Sorry."

Rena shook her head at her best friend as she watched her stumble into someone. "You better get your head on straight be-fo-r… MARINETTE?" Rena slowly peered up from a pair of black spats to a familiar black and silver mask.

Marinette peered over to see who Rena was distracted by and her heart stopped.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, your name is Alya." Chat crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at Rena Rouge, causing her to awkwardly smile.

"No… I mean- is Carapace with you?" Rena cringed as she peered up at him with a wince.

"I came alone and your secret is safe with me. He would rather hear it from your lips honestly." Chat smiled and walked towards Marinette.

"What are you doing here? I have an appointment in thirty minutes." Marinette whispered at him as she peered around them for Madame.

"Did you receive my letter okay?" Chat searched from one of her sapphire eyes to the next.

"Follow me." Marinette grabbed his forearm and tugged him towards her bedroom.

She shoved him into her room and he sat on the bed with a sly smile. "What? No act?"

Marinette pouted at him and walked up to him. She poked him in the chest and spoke in a stern tone. "While it is very enchanting to receive such a beautiful letter… you only met me once. One time does not make someone love someone."

"Have you never heard of love at first sight?" Chat grabbed her hand and pulled her closer, running his fingers along new bruises on her neck. "Undress for me."

Marinette's eyes widened at his words and she swallowed hard. "Wh- Why?"

"I do not wish to sleep with you. I have not paid nor did I intend to come here and make love with you. I know those are fresh. I want to see where else he hurt you." Chat sighed as he pressed a soft kiss to one of the long bruises on her neck. "I know he visited you."

Marinette took a deep breath and grabbed the hem of her dress, flashing her bruised hip. Chat's eyes widened as she shoved her dress back down. He caught her hand and shook his head. She sighed and gave in as he raised her dress up and over her hip, still concealing her dignity.

"Why do you let men do this to you?" Chat ran his fingers along her bruised skin and peered up to see tears falling from her bluebell eyes.

"I- I do not have much choice. You know that." Marinette tried to pull her dress from him, but he held her in place with his gentle hands. He lowered his head and she began to panic. "What are you doing?"

"Shh…" Chat shushed her as he brushed his lips against her wounds. She bit her bottom lip as he gently kissed each painful bruise.

"Why do you care for me?" Marinette let a sob escape past her lips. "No one ever cares for me. And you barely know me."

"I wish to know more about you." Chat peered up at her as he lowered the skirt of her dress. "Turn for me."

Marinette slightly turned and he raised the other side of her skirt to run his fingers along the bruises. He sighed as he pressed his lips to them. "I wish to keep my anonymity."

"Is your name not Marinette?" Chat raised an eyebrow as he pulled her into his lap.

She squeaked as she fell onto his thighs. "Y-yes. I mean- my name is Marinette, yes." She got lost in his emerald eyes as he held her. "And… your name begins with an A."

"It does." Chat swallowed hard as he took the letter from her hand. "Did this find you well?"

"It was… enchanting, Chat." Marinette sighed as he smiled at her. "But you are betrothed to another woman. As much as I would love for this… dream to happen. I know it cannot be so."

Chat began to kiss along her shoulder and up along the bruises on her neck as he skirted his hand up her thigh to gently tug on her garter belt. "I can call it off." His words were muffled against her soft skin.

She softly mewled as he nibbled on her shoulder. She pushed him away by his shoulders. "Chat, if you keep doing that… I-"

Chat rolled her onto the bed and intertwined his fingers with hers above her head. Her dress slid down her thigh and pooled around her hip as she bent one of her knees. He settled between her hips and peered down at her.

Marinette peered up at him through her lashes. "But what about your betrothed? I could not hurt her. I do not want to be the reason behind a broken heart unless it is my own."

Chat unlaced one of his hands from hers and brushed a stray hair behind her ear. "She does not matter."

"Please. You have to go. My next-" A knock sounded on the door and Madame's voice followed. "You have to go. Out the back before Madame sees you."

Chat climbed off of her and walked towards the back door of her bedroom. He grabbed her hand and helped her up. The door began to open and she quickly pulled him to the back door, opening and shoving him through. He grabbed the doorframe and held on. "When will I see you next, Princess?"

"Tomorrow night. Pay for me and bring Carapace with you." Marinette quickly spoke as she turned to face Madame with a smile.

Chat slipped out and she fell against the door as it shut. "Bonjour Madame. Is my next appointment here?"

"Yes. This is Monsieur Le Chien Kim." Madame let the tall man inside.

Marinette peered up at the tall man in front of her and smiled as she walked up to run her finger down his chest. "Bonjour Monsieur."

He peered down at her with a crooked smile and lowered eyelids as she caressed his muscular chest through his red waistcoat. "Bonjour, Marinette."

"Shall we begin with where you want to make love to me?" Marinette peered up at him as Madame shut the door.

Chat cracked the door and watched her push the tall man towards her bed. The bed that he had just had her on moments ago. It hurt his heart to watch her put on an act for the muscular man as she straddled the man's hips and popped his buttons open. He wanted to peer away from what was happening, but he couldn't get himself to.

"You are one gorgeous whore. Unlike any I have laid with." Kim ran his hands along her side and cupped one of her breasts.

Marinette peered at him as he slid her sleeve down her shoulder.

Chat bit his lip until it bled as he heard the man speak and watched him touch her in a rough manner. He watched the man grab along her bruises and noticed how Marinette hid the pain behind a well placed moan. He shook his head and quietly closed the door.

Chat walked down the long hallway and out the back, removing his black mask. He clenched it in his fist as he walked down the alley. He began to undo his waistcoat and slipped off his frock coat. He had already broken so many rules. He might as well break a few more. The back door opened and Rena stared at the man in the alley.

"What do you think you are doing?" Rena raised an eyebrow at the desperate man that was busy folding his clothes, checking for his currency.

"I- um…" Adrien stared at her with wide eyes and parted lips as his chest rose and fell in quick breaths. Rena peered down at the black mask.

"Chat?" Rena was shocked and he ran to cover her mouth.

"I just need to get in and pay for Marinette. I do not like how that man is treating her. I want-" Adrien begged her with pleading emerald eyes and Rena sighed with a nod. He let her go and she began to speak with a saddened voice.

"Come." Rena let him into her room and made him sit down on her extravagant bed.

Adrien clutched his clothing and mask in his lap as she poured him a drink. She passed him the crystal glass and took his mask to place it back over his eyes. "Let's protect what little dignity you have left, hm?"

"How do you- you-" Chat couldn't even think of the words that he wanted to use. He was too upset and his heart ached for Marinette. Even staring at Rena was enough to break him further.

"How do I spend my days pretending to be someone that I am not? Putting on acts for men to make them love me? Hide my pain through perfectly placed moans and opium?" Rena took a sip from her own glass and sat at her vanity. "It is a career. A way to live in a city that is anything but as glamorous as she puts on. Paris puts on an act herself, Chat."

"Yes." Chat ran his hand through his hair and took a sip from the glass that he held in a trembling hand. "How do I let her get hurt?"

"There really is nothing you can do." Rena sighed as she peered out her window.

The sounds of Marinette's moans echoed through the thin walls and Chat cringed as his stomach flipped. He slammed the liquor back and Rena reached beside her to take the crystal cork from the decanter to pour him another glass. Chat touched her hand and she passed him the bottle. He brought the bottle to his lips to take a swig and she shrugged.

"I am expected to appear at a supper with my betrothed family and I want nothing to do with them. I cannot even focus on it when the very thought of Marinette being hurt is consuming me." Chat took another swig from the bottle and Rena nodded.

"Nothing is simple, Chat. Not in our world." Rena sighed as she watched the man fall to pieces in front of her.

"Alya?" A knock sounded on her door as Marinette flung it open. She appeared to be in a panic and her expression seemed to be filled with anguish.

Chat stumbled and fell off the bed with flushed cheeks. Rena sighed and rolled her eyes as she shook her head.

"Chat?" Marinette walked around Rena's bed to find him on the floor with liquor spilling around him, causing his shirt to begin to turn translucent. "I thought you had left."

"I grabbed him on his way out." Rena covered for him as he peered up at her with parted lips.

"You have dinner tonight do you not?" Marinette searched his face as he hid in his blonde hair.

"I have something that I must do. We can speak later." Rena touched Marinette's shoulder and walked out of her bedroom.

"Why are you still here?" Marinette felt tears begin to burn her eyes. "How much did you hear?"

"More saw than heard, but what I did hear was enough." Chat swallowed hard and picked up the decanter from the floor. He got up and Marinette backed up to give him space as he walked over to put the decanter and glass back on Rena's drink cart. He placed his hands on the gold cart and peered down as the liquid sloshed in waves within the glass containers. "Heard you masking your pain through moans of pleasure. Heard how you pretended like everything was okay. Like you enjoyed his company."

Marinette chewed on her thumb nail as she stood there in her silk robe. She watched his shoulders tremble as the words got caught in her throat.

"I- I am so sorry, Chaton." Marinette reached up to touch his shoulder and he turned around to catch her hand.

"Did he hurt you?" Chat peered down at her with a broken gaze and Marinette hid in her messy hair and nodded.

"Most men do, Chaton." Marinette sighed and worried her bottom lip. "They do not care for foreplay. Do not care to show compassion to a courtesan."

"Why? Why treat women in such a fashion?" Chat cradled her face in his hand as he looked her neck over for more bruises. Dark red splotches peppered her neck and he cringed. "He marked you."

"They all do, Chaton. I have many more that I cover with makeup." Marinette grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand away from her chin. "You just have not looked hard enough."

"Let me. Please." Chat sighed as he watched her with pain filled eyes and a broken heart.

Marinette shook her head, knowing that it would break him to see it. "You do not know me. We have met twice now. You cannot just expect me to open up to you so easily."

"I will pay Madame. Whatever amount you wish." Chat begged as he touched her cheeks and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Money will not make me do as you wish for me to." Marinette sighed as she slowly opened her eyes to peer into his.

"But other men can pay for you to do as they wish? Why should I not get the same treatment?" Chat pulled back from her as he felt betrayed.

"They do not wish to see the marks that other men have placed. They wish to see what lies between my thighs, Chat. You wish to see deeper." Marinette tried to explain herself, but it was no use.

"Then I will pay to show you how you make me feel. I will prove myself to you. Please." Chat reached into his shirt and pulled out a small bag.

"Stop." Marinette held his hand in place and peered around them. "I will show you. Just stop trying to pay for me like the others. You are nothing like them."

Chat dropped his hand from his currency and stared at her. She took his hand and lead him to her bedroom, shutting the door behind them. "Sit, please." Marinette gestured towards her bed and Chat sat down on the edge of it.

He watched her undo the tie on her robe, letting it fell down her arms. The shiny fabric pooled around her feet and the light made her skin glow. His gaze scanned from her head to her toes as she stood in front of him.

Chat raised his hand and made a come hither motion with his finger. She walked closer to him as her cheeks flushed. He gently touched her hips and peered over the deep red marks along her stomach, hips, breasts, and pelvis. Tears welled up in his eyes as she placed a foot up on the bed, revealing more along her inner thighs. "So many." He ran his fingers along her inner thigh and Marinette gasped as he bent down to kiss each one along her thigh. Her heady scent intoxicated him as she grew wet with arousal. "Are you sore?"

Marinette bit her index finger and nodded as he ran his hand up along her thigh. He sighed as Marinette grabbed his hand and guided it up to her dark curls. Chat stared at her as she directed him to gently stroke her. She rolled her hips along his fingers and softly mewled. "I do not want to hurt you more."

Marinette shook her head and coaxed him to pleasure her with his hand. "Please."

He could tell she was aroused and the deep throbbing between her thighs made him realize that she hadn't cum earlier. "I can't."

"Please." Marinette begged him as she continued to force his fingers within her.

Chat pulled his hand away and she whimpered. "Let me bathe you." He peered over at her gilded tub and she didn't argue.

He got up and began to undo his shirt as he filled her tub with the warm water that sat beside it. She had obviously planned to bathe herself, but hadn't gotten around to it yet. Chat undid his trousers and slipped off his remaining items of clothing.

Marinette got lost in his muscular body as he walked back over to her. She went to reach between his thighs and he caught her hand to kiss it. "Let me take care of you."

It was the second time that he had turned her down and it surprised her just as much as the first time. "But Monsieur-"

Chat swept her off of her feet and climbed into the tub with her in front of him. He leaned her back against his body and grabbed the sponge from beside him. "Relax, beautiful."

Marinette gasped as he ran the sponge around each of her peaked nipples and down her stomach. He lifted the sponge from the water and squeezed the water from it across her breasts and she quietly moaned. He set the sponge off to the side and ran his soft hand down her body until his fingers reached her curls. She leaned her head back against his shoulder with a breathy moan as he caressed her with his talented slender fingers. "Chaton…" She raised her hips as he spread her lips and ran his finger in circles along her swollen clit. She gasped and grabbed his knees with her nails.

Chat smirked and kissed along her shoulder as he slipped his middle finger down and gently stroked against her entrance. "I do not wish to hurt you and I know that you are tender here."

Marinette turned her head to capture his lips as she covered his hand and pushed his finger inside of her. She winced and whimpered as the pain mixed with pleasure. Chat went to remove his finger, but stopped when she shook her head and peered into his eyes as she trembled. "I need it." She begged him and watched as he became sad. "Please."

Chat nodded and slowly began to move his finger within her. He began to caress her right breast in his other hand. She softly mewled as he pinched her peaked nipple between his fingers.

Her thighs trembled as she requested a second finger from him. He breathed hard in her ear as he nibbled on it, slowly slipping his finger out to add another. She clutched the edge of the tub until her knuckles turned white as her whole body tensed up. "Chat? I-"

"I know." Chat captured her mouth and circled his thumb on her swollen clit. She released with a loud moan, breaking the kiss as she moved against his hand. Her body felt weak and all she craved was what was pressing against her spine at that very moment.

Chat watched her get up and face him. "What are you-"

"Shh…" Marinette pressed her finger to his lips as she slowly caught the tip of his cock on her entrance. She slowly rolled her hips and eased him inside of her swollen sex.

"But-Ah…" Chat let out a low moan as she enveloped him into her warm folds. He peered at her through heavily lidded eyes with his lips parted as she gripped his shoulders and slowly rose and fell with a fluid roll of her hips. "Goddamn."

Marinette smiled and giggled as she ran her hands down and up his pecs. She leaned in to capture his lips in a passionate kiss. A kiss that consumed them and set their souls on fire. Chat's heart raced as she ran her tongue along his, causing him to feel more connected to her than he thought was possible.

Chat broke the kiss and picked her up off of his lap. She whimpered and peered up at him with a confused expression as he rose up out of the tub. He grabbed her towel and lifted her from the tub.

"Why did you make me stop pleasuring you?" Marinette was lost as he wrapped the towel around her.

Chat smiled as he carried her over to the bed and laid her down. He placed his knee onto the bed and she felt the bed dip as he kneeled between her thighs. Her chest rose and fell as she stared at him. Her eyes wandered from his chiseled jawline, to his muscular pecs, and down to his abs. Her gaze fell to the deep 'V' at his hips that lead down to his throbbing, smooth, cock. She licked her lips as she watched it flex and all she wanted was for him to make love to her.

She watched him smirk and bend down to kiss down her inner thighs. "Wait, Chaton." She tried to protest, but gave up when his fingers spread her folds and his tongue expertly glided along her pedals. She gasped and moaned, raising her hips to his lips as he swirled his tongue around her sensitive bud. "Ah… Chat… But you-" Her words got lost in the sounds of her pleasure and she arched her back as he continued to lavish her until her whole body tensed.

Chat peered up at her and watched how she parted her lips and tangled her fingers into his hair, causing him to groan as she ran her fingertips along his scalp. He wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked as he flicked it with his tongue. Her thighs trembled and hips bucked as she came again. He let her go from his lips, gave her one last lick, and pressed a gentle kiss to her sensitive clit.

She sighed and giggled as he slowly crawled up the length of her body. He peered down at her with a smirk. "When did I mention that I was finished pleasuring you?" He watched her part her lips and he bent down to run his tongue along her bottom lip. He flicked her top one with the tip of his tongue and she softly mewled. "I have just begun, Princess."

She gripped his hair in her fist as she dipped her tongue between his lips to run it along his. He relaxed as he brushed his lips against hers and settled between her thighs. She swept her tongue along his and moaned as he hungrily kissed her.

Marinette raised her hips in time with his so that the tip of his swollen cock pressed against her entrance. He rolled his hips and his cock dipped into her tight sex. She gasped against his lips and clutched his back with her nails as he stretched her open.

Chat watched her react to him as he pumped his hips to sink deeper within her. Her cheeks flushed as he groaned from deep within his chest. She watched how his blonde hair fell in front of his smoldering gaze and her heart pounded harder. She felt like it was going to leap from her chest and fall into a pool of water.

She got lost in his gaze as he began to move within her in careful movements. He took his time and slowly rolled his hips. She arched her back as he kissed along her neck. He trailed sultry kisses up to her lips, where he gently bit her bottom lip and tugged. She softly moaned as he ran his hand up her thigh and pushed it up further. She moaned as he sank deeper within her.

She ran her hands up his thighs as he put her ankles on his shoulders to get deeper. Marinette cried out as he yanked her up his thighs, by her hips, and pumped within her. Her nails dug into his thighs as she watched him through her dark lashes. His cock stretched her open further and his smooth tip rubbed against her swollen bundle of nerves. Her body trembled as she felt herself near the edge again. He watched her with parted lips and flushed cheeks as she gripped his thighs harder, waiting for her to fall over the precipice. He wanted to see her expression. Wanted to hear her say his name. His real name.

Chat shook the thought away and continued to pump into her. He brought her legs back down and she wrapped her legs around his hips as he pressed his damp body against her. She parted her thighs and gripped his shoulder blade with her left hand, while she ran her right down his back to his sculpted behind. She pulled him closer as she rolled her hips in time with his. He groaned as she moaned and he captured her lips in a kiss that made it seem like he had searched the whole world to be reunited with her again.

Marinette broke the kiss to pant as she felt herself grow closer and closer to ecstacy. Chat felt her whole body tense from her head to her toes and was amazed by it. He had never seen a woman react to him in such a manner before. Chat continued to roll his hips in time with hers as she pleasured herself against him. She finally burst and cried out as she came. Chat groaned as her walls spasmed around his hardened length and he buried his face in her neck as he came. He rode out his orgasm as her thighs trembled and went limp around his hips and her grip loosened on him. He picked up his head from her neck and she pulled him down for another kiss as he rested. He ran his hands through her hair and continued to kiss her lips, cheeks, and the tip of her nose.

"You are so beautiful." Chat pulled out of her and rolled onto his side. He grabbed the sheet and draped it over them as he pulled her against his body.

She sighed as he wrapped his arm around her waist and placed loving kisses into her hair. "Every man speaks such phrases to me."

Chat rolled her over to face him and touched her chin to raise her saddened gaze to his. "But I am not like other men, Marinette."

"How can you say that when you wear a mask like others do?" Marinette peered away from him and Chat sighed.

He grabbed the edge of his mask and pushed it up onto the top of his head. "Better?"

Marinette slowly peered from his chest up to his bare face and took in his kind emerald eyes. She reached up to run her trembling hand along his cheek. "You are- so- so-"

Adrien waited for her to get the words out as he searched her sapphire eyes. "Yes?"

"Handsome. Gorgeous. I- I do not deserve such a beautiful man." Marinette went to get up, but he yanked her closer.

"Do you know who I am?" Adrien swallowed hard as he felt her tremble in his arms. She nodded and he hummed an understanding response. "So, you know the name of my father?" She nodded again as she sniffed and he felt tears dampen his chest. "Why I must keep my identity a secret?"

Marinette peered up at him and touched his face again with her fingertips. "I do. Agrestes are well known. Your face- name is-"

"All over town." Adrien sighed as he rolled his eyes.

"Your name is on all of the women's lips here and-" Marinette got lost in stories that she had heard from the other girls in the bordel.

"I have not been with any of them if that was what you have heard. I have never even stepped foot in here until the other day. I-" Adrien began to rant and Marinette held his face in her hands.

"I know that, Adrien Agreste." Marinette warmly smiled at him and he sighed as he relaxed into her touch.

Normally his name on a person's lips made him cringe, but for some reason it sounded absolutely stunning on hers. It was like hearing it for the first time. "Say it again." Adrien whispered as he stared into her eyes.

"Adrien Agreste?" Marinette spoke it again as if she was tasting something new on her tongue.

"Again." Adrien leaned closer to brush his lips against her soft ones.

"Adrien Ag-" She sighed his name and his lips captured hers before she could finish it.

He rolled back on top of her and ran his hand down her arm to grab her hand. He put it above her head and laced his fingers with hers. She got lost in his loving kisses and gentle touches as she felt him harden against her once more. She raised her hips and he entered her again. Marinette gasped against his kiss and relaxed into it as he began to make love to her again. She couldn't get enough of him. Couldn't stop peering into his kind eyes as he watched her skin flush and become dewey beneath him.

"Please never let me go. Please." Marinette begged him as he shook his head and kissed her again.

"I would never dream of it." Adrien softly spoke against her lips and she wrapped her arms around his neck, letting him consume her very being.

Marinette pulled the mask from the top of his head and let it fall to the floor from her fingertips as he continued to kiss her as if he was drinking a fine wine. The mask sat on the floor, forgotten.

000

Adrien ran up to the doors of the Bourgeois Chateau. He braced his palms on his thighs as he panted, trying to catch his breath. He was late, very late, and he doubted that Chloe would be pleased with him.

He brushed his waistcoat and frock coat down with his hands and took a deep breath, gathering his apologies and excuses. He cleared his throat as the door opened and he bowed.

"I am terribly sorry that I am late this evening." He peered up, hearing Chloe push past her butler to glare at him.

"Do you have any idea how long we have waited for your arrival? ANY IDEA?" She scolded him with her hands on her waist.

"I am deeply sorry, my love. Allow me to make it up to you after supper." Adrien took her hand and kissed the back of it.

She sighed with a warm smile as he stood up straight, placing her hand in the crook of his elbow.

**Song I wrote the last Marinette and Chat to:**

**She Keeps Me Warm by Mary Lambert**


	4. Chapter 4

Adrien sat at the other end of the table, across from Monsieur Bourgeois. Chloe picked up her wine glass and brought it to her lips as her mother sat at the table speaking of her recent travels across Europe.

Their butler poured a red wine into Adrien's glass and he thanked him as he picked it up to take a long sip. He needed as much help as he could get to make it through this supper with his sanity intact.

"I cannot contain my excitement for our upcoming nuptials. Do you not agree, Adrikins?" Chloe smiled over at him and he suddenly downed his whole glass.

Adrien shyly smiled up at the butler as the stoic man filled his glass again. "Got anything stronger, Monsieur?" He whispered up at the man with a wince and her butler shook his head to say no.

Adrien nodded and brought the glass to his lips again. He set the glass down and prepared to speak. "It will be an astounding affair." He gave her his best fake smile and she giggled with excitement. He continued to hide his painful cringe behind his forced smile as she carried on about their future wedding.

"Maman has managed to procure beautiful yellow roses. Yellow as a canary. Can you believe it?" Chloe began to glow with absolute enchantment as she got lost in her fantasy.

Adrien threw his glass of wine back and the butler came back around to fill everyone's wine glasses.

"So, Adrien. What have you been busying yourself with lately? Your father spoke of how you were busy with an event that is set to arrive soon. Do tell." Monsieur Bourgeois picked up his glass of wine and took a tender sip from it.

"My father tends to speak too much. I have been busy helping with industry development, alongside my father. There is a banquette that is being held in a week or so and I have been busily helping my father see that it runs smoothly." Adrien spoke in a serious manner as he downed his third glass.

Her butler came around to pour him another glass and Chloe peered at him with a concerned expression. "How about a glass of water?" She ordered for him to get Adrien water.

"I am quite alright with wine." Adrien smiled at her as he was served more. "But thank you, my love."

"I am just concerned for your health is all." Chloe took a sip of her wine as they were all served supper.

"We have plans to promote the progress of science. Your father should have been given all of the details on it." Monsieur Bourgeois began to eat his food.

"Oh dear… There is no need to bore him with such details. I am sure his father has already relayed them." Madame Bourgeois pat her hand on his forearm and Adrien downed his fourth glass.

Adrien peered at the butler and watched him set the empty bottle of red wine down, only to open a brand new one. Adrien's gaze followed the man around the table as he filled everyone's glasses.

He stopped at Adrien and waited for him to speak. "Are you certain, Monsieur? You are on your fif-"

Adrien gave him a serious expression and the butler sighed as he began to pour. Adrien held his index and middle finger out, wiggling them to tell him to keep filling his glass till it reached the top.

The butler shook his head and walked away as Adrien brought the glass to his parted lips. He was beginning to feel warm, but he couldn't seem to find reason to care.

"Please, Adrien." Chloe begged him to drink some water as she slid a glass across to him.

Adrien ignored the glass and began to speak again. "My father has spoken about the vast improvements within science that you are promoting and I find it to be very admirable. Educating the youth is an important factor in furthering industry and science development, as well. We should be promoting that as well, Monsieur. Should we not?" He began to quickly drink his glass of wine.

Chloe was shocked by his behavior and slowly began to watch her father try to keep up with his own wine consumption. She was horrified as she watched her father down glasses and try to outdrink him.

"I do not know if politics is appropriate for supper conversation." Madame Bourgeois tried to chime in, but it was no use.

"You cannot be serious, good monsieur. Opportunity cost. If they work now then they will not have to work later." Monsieur Bourgeois downed his glass as their butler poured him another.

"If I am hearing you correctly… you would rather see your grandchildren in a workhouse than in your own home, Monsieur Bourgeois. They could become well educated and change the world if only you gave them that chance. To educate the youth is to better our future." Adrien downed his sixth glass and the room began to spin.

"Do you remember that lovely opera we went to the other night, darling?" Madame Bourgeois tried to move the conversation onto something else.

"Yes, the one about the beautiful story of the prince and princess." Chloe became excited as the conversation appealed more to her.

"It was so beautiful. We ought to bring Adrien along next time." Madame Bourgeois took a small sip from her glass as Adrien signaled for another glass.

Monsieur Bourgeois finished his glass and had it filled once again. "Do tell how you intend to raise your future children? Surely if they do not work now then they will-"

Adrien threw back his glass and gestured towards him with a slight waver, "Be highly educated and change the world for the better." He set his glass down and rested his head in his hands with his elbows on the table.

"I think you should lay down, Adrikins. Please drink some water. You've had far too much." Chloe pushed the water glass closer to him and he refused it.

"I think I will take my leave now. It has been lovely. Thank you for a delicious supper and a very intriguing conversation." He pushed his chair back and nearly fell.

Chloe stood up and grabbed his bicep, causing her father to stand for her out of etiquette. "I will walk you to a carriage. You cannot simply walk in your state."

"I can handle myself, Chloe. I am no longer a child." Adrien pushed her off as he walked towards the front doors with less of a stagger.

She stood there with her shoulders slumped as her mother walked up to her and placed her hands on her shoulders. "Come. Let them be."

Chloe straightened up and nodded with her nose in the air as she followed her mother back towards the dining room.

Adrien walked out of the iron gate and waved down a carriage. He got in and told the driver where he wanted to go after handing him a few francs from his bag.

Adrien walked through the Red-light District and ignored the women that beckoned him from their doorways. He stopped in front of the building that he seemed to keep finding himself running to rather than home.

He stumbled through the door of _la coccinelle d'amour_. He didn't care that he didn't appear sober at this point. Marinette felt like home to him. He knew that he could let down his guard around her. That he was safe once he stepped through those doors.

Adrien tripped on a decorative rug and caught himself on the back of a chaise lounge with his hands. He chuckled and ran a hand through his messy blonde hair. "Mari- MARINETTE?" He grabbed francs out of his coat as he looked over the room full of beautiful women. "MARINETTE?"

Women began to walk up to him. One caressed his cravat and pulled it from his waistcoat with a seductive smile. "Bonsoir, Monsieur Agreste." Her voice was raw and made his name sound just like all the others made it sound. Dirty and rich. He touched her shoulders and gently pushed her away. "MARINETTE?" He continued to call for her as he turned down women left and right. Each one touching a part of him like he was something to pay for.

Rena peered out from her room to see Adrien stumbling around the room, searching for her best friend. She watched him push away the girls and she shook her head. "My god." She ran over to Marinette's room next door and knocked with urgency.

Marinette opened her door and stared at her best friend with a confused expression. "What is it, Alya?"

"Your love seems to be causing a show in front of all of the girls. The girls are all over him like a fine wine and Madame is soon going to find out if you do not go to stop it." Rena gave her a serious expression as she crossed her arms.

"MARINETTE, MY LOVE?" Adrien called out again as his francs fell on the ground. The women giggled around him as they went back to lounging around in nearly nothing.

Marinette's eyes went wide in shock as she flung her door open and hastily walked towards him, clutching her white sheet around herself.

"Marinette, my moon. My goddess. My everlasting love. My soulmate and gorgeous woman. The very life that flows through my veins." Adrien sighed as he saw her and nearly tripped.

"Alright, handsome. Let's go get you a nice place to lay down, hm? Rest a bit?" Marinette took his arm and placed it around her shoulders as she braced her other arm around the middle of his back. Her sheet began to slip and she gripped it with her left hand.

"You are so beautiful. More stunning than the heavens." Adrien sighed as he tried to focus enough to walk beside her, touching her face with one of his hands. The room spun and he groaned as he began to feel the wine flood his senses more than before. He drank too much, far too much, and he suddenly felt like a complete imbecile. He dropped his hand from her face and made a complaining sound.

Marinette opened her bedroom door and lead him to the bed. He fell onto it and sighed as she walked back to the door to close it from prying eyes. "Be right back. You do not move. Just lay there and relax." She grabbed her silk robe from her vanity chair and replaced the sheet with it.

She walked back out to collect the francs he had dropped as she shook her head.

"Did you see how he turned me down?" One of the other girls began to speak and Marinette tried to ignore them.

"He turned all of us down." Another girl giggled as she let out smoke from her red lips.

They had many rich men come in to visit, but not an Agreste. They never imagined an Agreste would even step foot down that street.

Marinette picked up the last franc and made her way back to Adrien. She opened her bedroom door and peered down at an embarrassed Adrien. "Embarrassed?" She set his francs on her vanity table and walked over to him.

"I am a complete imbecile." Adrien chuckled as he realized that he had literally caused a massive scene in the main sitting hall.

"Uh-huh. Well, you happen to be very drunk and very handsome." Marinette smiled and grabbed his arms. "Up with you."

Adrien groaned as he helped her by sitting up, causing the room to spin more. He was lightheaded and his stomach felt sick. He felt like no matter how many breaths he took, it was never enough. She shook her head and brushed his hair to the side so that she could see his gorgeous emerald eyes. "I drank well over my limit tonight."

"How many, handsome?" Marinette ran her hands along his pecs, slipping them beneath the shoulders of his frock coat. She slipped his coat down his arms and he took it off.

"I lost track, but maybe around seven glasses of an expensive red wine." Adrien sighed as he rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger.

"That many?" Marinette was surprised that he would drink that much wine. She began to undo his cravat and waistcoat. She folded his cravat into a neat rectangle and removed his waistcoat. "What were you running from?"

"I cannot stand Mademoiselle and her family. It is easier to hide my distaste behind good wine. Is it not?" Adrien peered up at her as she sighed.

"I suppose you are right. Lay back for me." Marinette watched him have trouble leaning back on his elbows. "Easy." She giggled as she shook her head.

Adrien licked his lips and situated his hips to be more comfortable. He peered down to watch her undo his trousers and crawl up to slip his braces from his shoulders. "What are you planning on doing to me? I do not think I will be able to say no to you in my state."

"Relax. It cannot be comfortable being in so many layers of clothing." Marinette warmly smiled as she began to tug his pants down.

Adrien raised his hips to help her and kicked his shoes off along with his trousers. They fell to the floor and Marinette pressed a swift kiss to his lips. "Thank you, Marinette."

"You do know that every woman in this place saw you?" Marinette complained as she stared down at him.

Adrien's face became pale and his brow broke out in a sweat. Marinette immediately moved off of him as he rolled over to be sick over the side of the bed. "I do apologize." Adrien gasped as he clutched the sheet.

"It's quite alright. You need water and rest." Marinette got up to grab water and she grabbed her empty decorative chamber pot in case he was going to be sick again. "Here. So you do not soil my floor further."

"I am truly an idiot." Adrien rolled onto his back with his forearm over his closed eyes. "I do not deserve you." He took the items that she offered and rested them on himself as he closed his eyes. The room was still circling around him and he fought against his stomach.

"Yes well. You deserve a lot better than a silly whore like me." Marinette walked back with a wet cloth to wipe his forehead and lips.

She kneeled beside him on the bed and had him sit up for her. She touched his chin and began to run the cloth along his forehead and then along his lips. "What happened at supper?" She took his glass of water and pressed the edge of it against his bottom lip and tipped it. He took a small sip and cringed as his stomach refused. "Keep drinking." He took a few more sips even though his body protested it.

"I just deteste pretending to be someone that I am not. Small talk makes me go absolutely insane. My very name pushes me over the edge." Adrien complained as she coaxed him to drink more.

"Well, you are here now. I wonder, is there anyway that you can turn her down?" Marinette set the empty glass down on the bedside table and got up to clean the floor.

"Stop. Here I will do it." Adrien got up and set the chamber pot into the opening in the bedside table. He stumbled around the bed, using it for support.

Marinette peered up at him as he took the brush and bucket from her. She was shocked that he would do that for her. Adrien walked over and got onto his knees with a groan as he began to clean his own vomit. She got down on her hands and knees beside him and placed her hand on the back of his.

"What are you doing?" Adrien peered up at her through his blonde hair.

"Helping you." Marinette smiled as she guided his hand until the floor was spotless. "Okay. You, up on the bed. I refuse to have you do more."

Adrien chuckled and pulled himself up with the help of the bed. Marinette shook her head as she moved the bucket across the room. She grabbed a bowl of warm water and a bar of soap.

"Now what do you intend to do to me?" Adrien stared at her as he leaned his back against the ornate headboard.

She shook her head and took his hand in hers as she set the bowl in his lap. She dipped one of his hands into the warm water and then the other. "Did you want to keep your hands soiled?" She smirked up at him as she began to clean his hands with soap.

"I can do it myself, you know? I am not entirely helpless." Adrien chuckled at her and she giggled.

"I am well aware, Monsieur. Just let me take care of you." Marinette smiled as she began to massage the soap into one of his hands. Adrien laid back and sighed as she worked on them with her fingers.

She dipped his hands with hers into the water and he sighed as he watched her rinse their hands. Marinette raised them and dried them; before, she carried the bowl and soap back to the other side of the room. She rinsed her hands once more and returned to him.

"Lay with me." Adrien groaned as he sank lower into her bed.

Marinette shook her head and went to grab the chamber pot for him to be sick in.

Adrien pushed it away. "I am okay. Once was enough, I think. Remind me not… to partake in that much wine again."

Marinette sighed and set the ceramic container back in the nightstand as Adrien closed his eyes. She laid beside him and he wrapped his arm around her, passing out. She shook her head and grabbed her sheet to pull over them. Marinette peered at his sleeping face and brushed his damp hair from his forehead. "Is your life so bad that you had to do this to yourself?" She whispered as she continued to stroke his hair.

He stirred and nuzzled her hand as she ran it down his cheek, resting it there. She brushed his damp skin with her thumb as she cradled his angelic face. Marinette laid there until she fell asleep beside him.

Her night was filled with dreams of them laying out in a field of bluebells and daffodils, peering up at the clouds as the breeze blew over them.

She woke up to groaning and the light cascading over her face. Marinette slowly opened her eyes to see Adrien with his forearm over his eyes. "How are you feeling?" Marinette slowly sat up to grab him a glass of water.

He murmured something and she took in his messy blonde hair and how his adam's apple moved when he swallowed hard.

"Here, drink this." Marinette sat back down and held out a glass of water.

She watched him slowly pull himself up against the headboard. He took the glass and downed it as he clenched his eyes shut and rubbed them with his fingers. Marinette took his glass to fill it again.

"I remember hardly anything about last night." Adrien groaned as he downed the second glass and laid back down on the bed.

Marinette took his glass and set it on the nightstand. She laid down beside him and ran her hand along his bare chest. "You made a mighty fine scene in front of all of the girls. They seemed to enjoy your company."

Adrien suddenly peered at her with a worried expression as he sat up onto his elbows. "Tell me I did not make love to others!"

Marinette giggled and pushed him back down. "No. You turned down each and every one. You came bursting in here looking for one particular whore."

"You are anything but a whore, goddess." Adrien sighed as he relaxed back onto the bed.

"Are you certain about that Monsieur? Men do pay for me to make them believe what they want to about me." She slid one of her thighs over his hips and he groaned as she ran her leg up along his cock.

"I am sure as there is clouds when it is about to rain. I would love nothing more than to make love to you right now, but I fear that I need rest." Adrien swallowed hard as he tried to focus on her, but failed miserably.

"How about a nice bath, hm?" Marinette offered as she walked over to her gilded tub. "I can have one of our maids bring me hot water?"

Adrien slowly watched her slip on a robe and head for her door. "Wait. Lay with me. I do not wish for you to part."

Marinette smiled and walked back to the bed. She stood beside it and slowly let her robe fall to the ground. "Madame will be making her rounds soon. You cannot stay here for long. I do apologize and wish it wasn't so."

"It is quite alright, Marinette." Adrien smiled and sighed as his head pounded.

Marinette straddled his hips and leaned forward with her breasts pressed against his chest. She rested on her elbows and pressed her fingers to his temples, circling them. She heard a soft moan pass through his lips. "Does that feel good to you?"

"Mm-hm." Adrien sighed as she massaged his temples with her fingers. She began to run his fingers through the sides of his damp hair and massaged his scalp. He groaned more as he slowly opened his eyes to peer deeply into hers. "You are one amazing woman."

"I am merely nothing." Marinette sighed as she pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

He reached up to cradle her neck and parted his lips to run his tongue along her bottom lip. She parted hers in return and granted him access. She moaned as she felt him harden between her thighs. Marinette sat up slightly to let his cock move and lay in a more natural position. He reached between them to maneuver it in a comfortable spot as he grew harder for her.

The deeper they kissed, the more passionate it became, and the more his cock began to throb. She rolled her hips and teased herself on his cock through his linen drawers. Adrien gripped her hips and groaned as she worked him through his undergarment. He peered up at her as she began to undo them and slide them down his hips. "Is this okay?"

Adrien nodded as he raised his hips to help her remove the last bit of his clothing. He groaned as she slowly licked along the underside of his smooth cock and captured the tip into her mouth. His scent was dark and rich. It intoxicated her and her heart beat faster with each breath. He gripped the sheets as she ran her mouth along him, swiping her tongue along the underside of it. She brought her lips to his swollen tip and ran her tongue around it as she wrapped her fingers around him. He moaned as she wrapped her lips around him again and took her to the back of her warm throat.

She let him go from her swollen lips and crawled back up his body to smile at him. He smirked and ran his hand up her spine to wrap his fingers around the back of her neck, pulling her down for a kiss. She moaned against his lips as he deepened it by teasing her mouth with his tongue. Marinette parted her lips and ran her tongue along his. She swirled her tongue around his and brushed her lips against his soft ones. He was an amazing kisser and everything about him intoxicated her, causing her head to swim and feel drunk.

Adrien ran his other hand along her hip and directed her to roll her hips just right. She caught the tip against her entrance and she slowly slid down him, accepting all of his cock. He groaned against her lips and she gasped as he filled her.

She peered down at him with parted lips and flushed cheeks. Adrien focused on her and captured one of her nipples into his mouth. She cried out and moved her hips faster, teasing herself against him.

Adrien suddenly rolled her onto her back and she gasped as he began to move within her. He smirked down at her and sat back on his heels, placing her ankles onto his shoulders. He pressed a kiss to her ankle as he continued to pump into her wet sex. She gripped his muscular thighs as he brought her legs close together, causing her walls to tighten around his throbbing cock more than they already were. He groaned as he licked his lips and his damp hair fell in front of his emerald eyes.

Marinette dug her nails into his skin as she softly mewled and watched him through her dark lashes.

He parted her legs again and peered down between her thighs where he entered her. "This is a magnificent view." He spoke in a tone that was coated in honey.

"What are you going on about?" Marinette tried to focus on what he was saying and not on her approaching orgasm.

"Touch where I am entering you." Adrien held her legs and watched her slowly slide her hand between them.

She felt along her, slick, lower lips with her index and middle finger as the sides of his cock moved between them. Marinette gasped as she explored how her folds went around him, accepting him, as he thrusted into her. She took her hand away and watched as he leaned forward pushing her thighs against her stomach, slipping into her deeper than before.

She clutched his bicep and back with her hands as she moaned louder, feeling his body stimulate everything at once. Marinette found herself unable to control anything at that moment. She was lost in a sea of ecstacy and he was intoxicating her with everything he had.

He quickened his pace and angled himself in such a way that her whole body stiffened up as she neared the edge and lost control of her own body. She belonged to him and only him. Marinette closed her eyes and rolled her hips to meet his as he grabbed her breasts and began to tug on her peaked nipples as he focused on his movements.

Adrien moaned as he moved his hands to clench the sheets. He dipped down to capture one of her nipples with his lips. She dug her nails into his back and bicep as she let go with a scream. Her whole body trembled as she let the waves of pleasure take her under, unable to control herself.

Adrien smirked as he sat back to bring her legs back around his hips; before, he leaned down again to slowly pump into her. He kissed her soft puffy lips. They were swollen and lucious with her previous orgasm and he loved everything about them. Sweat ran between her breasts and glistened in the light. He peered into her satisfied sapphire eyes as she ran her hands along his shoulders and through the hair at the nape of his neck. He focused on how her legs wrapped around his hips and gently squeezed.

He kept his gaze on hers as he made love to her, slowly. She gazed into his heavily lidded eyes and got lost in them as he ran his hand up her thigh. He skirted his hand up her side and cupped one of her breasts in his hand. He ran his thumb over her peaked nipple and she arched her back with a sigh. Adrien ran his tongue along hers as he brushed his lips against hers. He kissed down to her neck and sucked on her pulse point.

She moaned and clutched onto him as he smirked and pulled out of her. She whimpered and he suddenly flipped her onto her stomach. Adrien ran his hands up the sides of her thighs and gripped her hips. He yanked her up onto her knees and she parted her legs for him. Adrien ran his hand along his cock and teased her entrance with his swollen tip.

Marinette moaned and peered over her shoulder with parted lips. Adrien smiled at her and slowly entered her, rolling his hips. She gasped and clutched the sheets in her hands as he began to ease himself into her with short thrusts. She watched his expression. How he peered down at where they were connected to admire her. How his cheeks were flushed and how his lips were swollen from their passionate kisses. She slowly turned her head back forward as he dug his nails into her hips.

He felt himself get close, but he tried to hold out. He wanted her to cum one more time for him. Adrien leaned over her body and touched her chin. He moved her face to peer at him and took in her expression. Her blue eyes were heavy and she peered at him through her dark lashes. Her lips were parted as she moaned and watched him make love to her. She pushed back against his thrusts and felt his cock swell and grow bigger, thicker.

She suddenly cried out and he captured her lips with his own in a kiss that stole her life away. His tongue feverlously searched for hers as his lips parted and moved against her soft ones. She moaned against his mouth as he held her chin and held his weight up by his other hand as he slowly thrust into her.

He slid his hand down her throat, over her left breast, and down her stomach. Adrien slipped his fingers between her thighs and rolled her swollen clit between his fingertips. She softly moaned as he brought her closer to the edge.

Adrien slipped his hand back up to her lips and she parted them to lick his fingers. She tasted herself on his fingertips and wrapped her lips around them, sucking like she would on his throbbing cock.

He moaned as he watched her swirl her tongue around his fingers and wrap her lips around them. She sucked on them as he pulled them from her lips with a loud pop. Adrien slipped his fingers back between her folds and she clutched the sheets as she parted her knees more, giving him more access. Adrien shook his fingers back and forth as she swelled up, causing short bursts of moans to pass her lips.

Marinette couldn't control her hips as she pushed back against his thrusts and came hard with a loud scream. Adrien breathed hard as he sank into her further. He gripped her hips with his nails and pumped into her.

"How far are you within your cycle?" Adrien bit the words out as he felt his muscles tense.

"It is safe." Marinette breathed hard as she clutched the sheets until her knuckles turned white.

Adrien began to lose control and ran his hand up her spine. She moaned louder as he swelled up more within her. She could tell he was close and she craved his release. He thrust harder and faster into her, causing her moans to grow louder. His thighs trembled and he suddenly pulled out and ran his hand along his cock, releasing onto her rounded behind as he let go of the breath that he had been holding in.

She moaned and moved her hips as she felt his warm seed on her skin. Adrien grabbed a cloth and cleaned up his mess. He watched her roll onto her back and spread her thighs. She ran her fingers between her thighs and began to pleasure herself by spreading her lower lips. She ran her fingers against her swollen clit and Adrien smirked as he crawled between her thighs.

He wrapped his arms around her upper thighs and yanked her down the bed towards him. She squeaked and covered her lips; while she blushed. He peered up at her as he slowly licked up her folds. Adrien spread her lower lips and circled her trembling bud with the tip of his warm tongue.

Her thighs trembled as he easily brought her to the edge again. She tangled her fingers into his damp hair and felt him wrap his lips around her and suck hard, flicking her clit in fast movements.

Marinette let out short gasps of pleasure as she parted her thighs further. She bucked her hips against his mouth and came hard. He ran his tongue around her folds and pressed a chaste kiss to her sensitive clit, causing her to twitch and shiver.

He crawled up her body and rested his weight on his elbows as he lovingly kissed her on the lips. "So sweet like the most perfect honeysuckle."

Marinette blushed harder as she caught her breath. Her legs felt weak and like she would never be able to walk on them again. "Are you sure you are an Agreste and not some devilish Rogue?" She giggled and sighed.

"Who ever said that an Agreste couldn't be a devilish Rogue?" Adrien smirked at her and shoved her thigh up against her stomach as he slowly rolled his hips against her with his lips on hers.

She squealed and giggled as he began to lavish her in kisses and felt him harden between her thighs again. "You never stop, do you?"

"Seems I have a fondness for you. Maybe you should clear your busy schedule and write in a very persistent Chat." Adrien winked at her and she giggled harder at him.

"Marinette?" Madame called through the door and she quickly shoved his head down to burry into her neck.

"Moan for me. Make it appear as if I have my time occupied." Marinette begged him and Adrien smiled as he began to nibble on her neck.

"I will give you one better, my goddess." Adrien whispered against her ear and slowly eased into her sex again.

She gasped and clutched his back muscles with her nails. Adrien moaned loudly as he slowly pumped into her. Marinette grabbed a blanket to shove over his hips as Madame opened her door.

"I do apologize. I did not realize that you had a visitor." Madame saw the francs on the vanity and took them. "I will just take his pay and leave you be."

Marinette pulled him closer and wrapped her legs around his hips tighter as she let out a bigger moan. Adrien groaned and kissed along her shoulder, biting down on it.

She gasped and moaned, forgetting that Madame had even come into her room. The sound of the door shutting brought her back to reality and she pushed his chest slightly. He pulled back to peer into her eyes and she bit her bottom lip.

"I wish for you to never leave my bed." Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers along the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Then come with me." Adrien bent down to capture her lips in a needy kiss. One that spoke wonders beyond his words and her heart felt like it was going to leap out of her chest.

"I can not simply leave this all behind." Marinette peered at him sadly and he shook his head, planting gentle kisses on her lips.

"You can and I will help you escape." Adrien ran his fingers through her hair as he continued to make love to her.

**One of the Songs I wrote to: The Ballad of Mona Lisa by Panic! At the Disco**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: Some of you may know that due to family and life issues... I won't be continuing my stories. I am going to finish this one. Um, I will be focusing on writing my own novels and self publishing myself on Kindle though. I am so sorry to you all. Thank you for all of the support and for all of the lovely comments and for being my friends. :) Anyway, sorry this is so short. I hope to write a longer update next time for you all. :)**

Adrien sat at his desk and poured himself over the paperwork that his father had signed for him to be married to Chloe. He ran his fingers through his hair and gripped it with a groan. He didn't want to marry her. They had nothing in common and he saw her more as a sister than anything else, but it wasn't his choice. He had asked his father if he could see it. He had told him that he wanted to read it all. The more he read, the more the words jumbled together and tangled into nonsense.

He sighed and punched the top of his desk as he stood up. Adrien gathered all of the papers up into a neat stack and walked out of his room towards his father's office.

He stepped through the doorway and found his father at his massive oak desk with a lit candle, pouring himself over some of the latest news.

Adrien sighed and slammed the papers down on his father's desk with his palm flat on top of them. "I have read this damned contract over and over. Is there really no way out?" He glared at his father, who slowly peered up at him over his glasses.

"They have already paid their dowry, as have we. Is this why you begged me for those papers?" Gabriel raised an eyebrow at his son as he set his pen down. "A way out over some silly whore."

Adrien's eyes widened at his words and he backed up slightly as he swallowed hard.

"Don't play dumb with me, boy. I am aware that you have been sneaking off to _la coccinelle d'amour_." Gabriel sighed and went back to the papers on his desk. "Women like that, do not genuinely love a man, Adrien. You are more intelligent than this. You pay her, do you not?"

"I do not pay for her." Adrien spoke under his breath as he crossed his arms over his waistcoat.

"You mean to tell me… that you do not waltz in there and pay for a whore?" Gabriel was quickly becoming irritated by his son's argument.

"At first." Adrien sighed as he gave in to his father's words.

"And now?" Gabriel watched his son twist his toes into the wooden floor.

"I come and go as I please." Adrien glared at his father, who was taken aback.

"An Agreste does not step foot in the village of sin. You know that. Heaven forbid your mother found out what you have been up to. She'd have my head. You need to stop this ridiculous obsession with that bordel and focus on your engagement to Chloe. Her mother wrote to me about how atrocious that dinner was. You know better than that, Adrien." Gabriel chastised him with his words and expression. "Now, I want to hear no more of this ridiculous strawberry. Go! Practice your piano."

Adrien sighed and slumped his shoulders in defeat. "Yes, father."

He walked out of his father's office and headed up the long staircase to his bedroom. He always felt so alone when he was at home. He felt like he didn't matter to anyone and that all that he was worth was his money and fame. Adrien undid his waistcoat and fell onto his bed. He kicked off his shoes and put his hands behind his head to stare at his ceiling.

Adrien tried to not let his emotions get the better of him. He groaned and brought his hands to his eyes to rub them. His chest ached as anger and frustration filled him. He hated this deal that he was trapped in.

000

Marinette sat at her vanity, brushing her hair and daydreaming of the day that Adrien saved her from her hell. A knock sounded on her door and she called for them to come in.

"Bonsoir, my love." A familiar voice echoed across the room and she slowly turned to peer up at Luka.

"Bonsoir." Marinette put on a smile for him.

"You have been busy. It was hard to get a moment with you." Luka walked further into the room as he slid his finger along the molding, gathering dust. "You also should take some time to clean this place up."

"I deeply apologize. Let me." Marinette set her brush down and got up to begin dusting the molding.

Luka watched her and how her rounded behind moved beneath her robe as she dusted. He walked up behind her and pressed his body against her, dipping his head down to breathe in the soap she had used. Luka ran his hands up her thighs, gripping her robe in his hands. He slowly pulled it up her legs and let it pool around her hips as he kissed along her neck. "I have other plans for you."

Marinette worried her bottom lip as her heart beat faster. Her chest felt tight as he slipped one of his hands over her hip and cupped between her thighs. She gasped as he spread her lower lips and ran his middle finger between them in an aggressive manner.

"Who owns you?" Luka whispered into her ear in a thick voice that was full of lust and danger.

"You do, Monsieur." Marinette spoke, holding back tears as she swallowed hard.

Luka smacked her behind with his other hand. "Too impersonal."

"Luka does." Marinette cleared her throat at the sting as he ran his nails back around to grab her robe up again.

"That's my whore." Luka smirked as he continued to roughly touch her.

She wanted to cry as he possessively yanked her against his body, but she continued to put on an act for him.

"Madame spoke of a new suitor. One that pays a lot of francs for you. More than me, she says." Luka spun her around and slammed her against the wall. He placed his palm on her chest and slowly slid it up her neck, until he pushed her head back by her chin. "Now, how can that be true. Who… has more money than a man such as me?"

Marinette swallowed hard as she became more scared. She watched him tilt his head to the side and suddenly glare at her. "Are those his marks?" Luka ran a nail down one of her new hickies, causing her to cringe.

"No, it was another man. Another client of mine." Marinette grasped words from the air to make it end.

"What did I say about other men marking my woman?" Luka glared at her and she shook her head. "You know I do not like anyone touching what belongs to me."

"I try to keep them at bay, Monsieur." Marinette begged him with her bluebell eyes.

"Well… you, my love, did not try hard enough." Luka shoved her against the wall harder and she cringed as he let her go. She fell to the ground and clutched her neck. "Now, I will receive my money's worth tonight and I will make sure that Madame keeps that man away from my whore."

Marinette covered her mouth and hid a squeak behind it. She cleared her throat and stood up as he sat on the bed. She put on a smile and walked towards him, dropping her robe.

000

Nino walked up to the Agreste Mansion and knocked on the door. Nathalie answered the door and Nino awkwardly smiled.

"He is upstairs in his chambers. Would you like me to call him down?" She spoke with a lack of emotions and Nino shook his head.

"No, I can show myself to his room." Nino walked past her and ran up the staircase to Adrien's door.

He knocked on the door and Adrien yelled for him to come in. Nino slowly opened the door and stepped inside, shutting it behind his back.

Nino walked in further to find Adrien laying on his bed with his forearm over his eyes. "What is wrong? I can tell something is bothering you." He ran his hand along the back of a chaise lounge.

"My father found out that I was going to _la coccinelle_." Adrien sighed as he spoke without moving his arm. "That I was seeing a particular whore."

"Well, it was bound to happen when you ran in there drunk without your mask. Those women talk, Adrien." Nino picked up a random trinket and tossed it from one hand to the next. "So, what are you going to do about it? How are you going to remedy the situation?"

"I am not." Adrien sighed as he let his hand fall and Nino took in his swollen red eyes.

He sighed and walked over to Adrien, sitting down beside him. "You love this woman, do you not?"

"With every fiber of my being, Nino." Adrien felt more tears fall from his eyes.

"Yet, you are unwilling to fight for her. To pull her from this other man's claws? You would rather be betrothed to Chloe? Chloe! Need I say more?" Nino raised an eyebrow at him. "You are going to lay here and sit in your own self pity?"

Adrien suddenly sat up and glared at his best friend. "I have no other choice, Nino! The flapdoodle has his hand firmly grasped around my bags o' mystery."

"A bit much." Nino shrugged at his best friends words.

"Nothing is a bit much when it comes to speaking of my father, Nino. I can go on in rants about that ungrateful man." Adrien sighed as he leaned forward with his elbows rested on the thighs of his crossed legs.

"Yes, well. Rena seemed to have a few choice words about the man that pays for your Marinette." Nino rolled his eyes as Adrien became more interested.

"Do tell." Adrien stared at Nino and watched him get up to grab them a couple of drinks from a cart that was off to the side.

"Well, he is wealthy." Nino began as he walked back over to hand him a glass of brandy.

"Well, that's hardly a great feat." Adrien snorted as he brought the warm liquid to his lips.

"Okay. Well, he is the son of a wealthy baroness." Nino took a drink from his glass.

"Again, Nino. That means absolutely nothing to me." Adrien took another sip and rolled his eyes.

"He has a deal with Madame to have her never see another man again." Nino spilled the last bit out between his teeth in a mumble, hoping his best friend wouldn't hear him.

"He WHAT?" Adrien became angry at the new information.

"But I mean the flapdoodle has his hands around your bags o' mystery. So, you are not going to do anything about it. So, why does that matter to you?" Nino shrugged as he went to take another sip.

Adrien grabbed his glass from him and ran to set the glasses back on the cart. "That is not going to happen." He grabbed Nino by the arm and yanked him from his bed. "Come. Lend me another mask. I am not letting her go without a fight."

"What about flapdoodle?" Nino raised an eyebrow at his friend as he watched him begin to change clothes.

"To hell with it." Adrien shrugged on his clothes as fast as he could move.

Nino sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Rena is going to murder me where I stand."

"Well, come on then. Grab your mask and let us go. Quickly." Adrien pushed his friend towards the bedroom door and Nino gave in.

**Song I wrote to:**

**Hard Place by H.E.R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: Sorry, I know it's been a long time. My life has been insane. haha Anyway, I know this update is short but I promise to update soon. DOn't worry. haha**

Adrien yanked Nino through the Mansion. He grabbed a carriage and they hopped in. Adrien knocked Nino in the arm and heard him spill out an address for a shop to grab Adrien a new mask.

"You do know the stakes of going through with this little endeavor? Like Mademoiselle Bourgeois." Nino swallowed hard and adjusted his hat.

"I am well aware of what I am putting at risk by going through with this, but I will not have some other man take her from me." Adrien gave Nino a serious expression that made Nino pull back and raise his hands in defeat.

The carriage stopped in front of a small shop and they climbed out. Adrien yanked Nino into the shop and heard his friend sigh beside him.

"I would pick a different color." Nino sighed as he looked around at all of the clothing and accessories.

Adrien ran his fingers along the masks that sat on display, spotting one that struck an interest with him. It was burgundy with black swirls around the edges and small gold details.

"This one." Adrien plucked it from the shelf and Nino followed him to find an outfit to match it.

Adrien grabbed a burgundy hued, silk, brocade waistcoat and walked up to the store clerk. "How long would it take you to tailor this?"

"A few days." The man looked at him with a shocked expression.

"What if I pay you a considerable amount?" Adrien reached into his purse and held out money.

The man looked over it and nodded. "Right this way, gentlemen."

Adrien hit Nino in the chest and smiled brightly as he followed the man to get the waistcoat tailored.

000

In no time, Adrien and Nino were back in a carriage, heading towards the Redlight District. His burgundy waistcoat stood out against the black knee length coat and black trousers. Adrien peered over to see a pharmacy that was inside of a barber shop and he stopped the driver.

"It will only be a mere moment." Adrien told the driver to wait and Nino was left confused as to why they had stopped at a barber shop of all places.

"Why are we going in here? I hardly believe this is a good time for a trim." Nino hissed under his breath and Adrien smirked over his shoulder.

Adrien wrapped an arm over his best friend's shoulder. He pointed to the second word that sat beside Barber. "And what do tell… is also on that sign?"

"Pharmacy?" Nino raised an eyebrow at him.

"Exactly my good man." Adrien winked at his best friend as he patted him on the shoulder.

"I dare say, Adrien. What are you planning?" Nino looked at him with a shocked expression.

"Ah! I know nothing of this Adrien fellow. My name is Monsieur Bug." Adrien gestured to himself and took a bow, taking his top hat from his head.

"Well Monsieur Bug. What are your plans?" Nino followed him inside only to watch his friend put on the best acting he had ever seen someone do outside of the theatre.

"Excuse me, kind Monsieur. I seem to have a bad case _Ricord's chancre._ Would you happen to have something to help with the symptoms?" Adrien tried to keep a straight face when he looked over at Nino's horrified expression.

"No..." Nino was shocked by what his best friend was admitting to. He began to worry that he would need to be checked out for such an awful and incurable sexually transmitted disease.

"I have just the thing." The man turned around and began to combine ingredients together. One being the very one that Adrien wanted the most. Arsenic. "Here you go, gentleman." The man explained how to use the ointment and Adrien paid for it.

Adrien threw it into his pocket and grabbed a bag of rat killer as well. "I seem to have a rat problem as well."

Nino immediately put two and two together as Adrien set the poison on the counter. He paid for it as well and before long they got back into the carriage as Adrien pocketed the container of rat poison into his jacket.

"Don't sell me a dog. Do I have something to worry about?" Nino narrowed his eyes at Adrien and watched his best friend burst out laughing.

"I am not sure Nino. Do you?" Adrien teased him and watched his friend panic. He reached across and grabbed Nino's shoulder. "Relax. I am merely poking fun at you. I needed to get the ingredient that is in both. If the remedy doesn't do Monsieur Couffaine in then the rats will come out to play."

"You poke fun." Nino stared at him with a serious expression.

"Afraid not. I simply only want her to use it if necessary. If my offer does not hold out… I do not foresee any other fathomable way to save her." Adrien sighed as the driver stopped.

"I think you are not up to dick is what I think you are." Nino was shocked to say the least that his friend would even think about killing someone. Even if the guy was a complete imbecile.

"I am quite alright actually. I plan on giving them to Marinette as an emergency option. Again, I will only hand them over if my effort to win over the Madame fails." Adrien sighed as he walked beside Nino.

"I still think you have lost your mind." Nino shook his head as he followed Adrien to _la coccinelle d'amour_.

Adrien walked up to the door of _la coccinelle a'mour_ and dragged Nino towards it. Nino stopped him for a moment. "If you walk in there with me? They will know who you are. You go in first and I will show up a little after."

Adrien nodded and adjusted his red mask that was around his eyes before he messed with his coat. He took a deep breath and walked inside. He was about to put on everything his father had taught him and it wasn't something he was proud of.

The women were all sitting and giggling over their clients while they all smoked opium. Adrien peered around himself searching for a familiar pair of blue bell eyes, not finding them.

The Madame walked up to him with a smile and he took off his hat to bow in greeting.

"Bonsoir. My name is Monsieur Bug." He smiled up at the Madame with a charming smile.

"Bonsoir. Monsieur Bug. And who would you care to have in your company this evening?" The Madame gestured around the room.

"I seem to not have spotted the whore that I am looking for." Adrien internally cringed as he called Marinette something that he had never wanted to call her.

"Well, I have nothing else to offer you than what is around you." The Madame smiled kindly at him. "But maybe I can persuade you to take Rena."

Monsieur Bug peered at a nervous Rena and he worried his bottom lip as she peered at him with a fake smile that was clearly hiding something. "Not my type I am afraid." He watched the woman visibly relax and he darted his eyes to the side to signal that Nino was outside. However, he could tell that she didn't quite get his gesture.

"Are you sure? I am not selling you a dog." The Madame smiled as she stared at him.

"You, my jammiest bit of jam, would never sell me a dog." Monsieur Bug smirked as he took her hand and pressed a light kiss on the back of her hand.

"Are you lolly-gagging, Monsieur Bug?" The Madame smirked and he stood up straight, shaking his head.

"Well, I am no vazey flapdoodle. You are a beauty. Are you certain that there is no one else? No one… more enchanting perhaps? A rare gem among the rest?" Monsieur Bug probed her for answers and waited for her to take the bait. "I am willing to pay a generous amount for such a beauty."

"How much?" The Madame leaned closer to him.

"More than any gentleman before me." Monsieur Bug flirted with a wink as he held her hand in his, patting the back of it. "You would make me the happiest gal-sneaker." He felt sick to his stomach calling himself such a thing, but whatever would work to get this obnoxious woman to give him what he wanted.

"Depends on how much you have to offer, Monsieur Bug." The Madame laughed as she led him around the room. "I have many gems that you seek to choose from out here. Why would there be any other here? All that I have is on display for you." The Madame shoved him onto a chaise lounge between two women, who giggled and began to run their hands along his waistcoat. Their hands slid down towards his trousers and he politely excused himself to stand up.

"Yes. So they are, but what I seek is something very rare. Something that you might not want to display for your average engagement, hm?" Monsieur Bug began to pry her for information, snaking his way beneath her skirts for what he was seeking. He slowly walked towards her with a smoldering expression that had her lips parting and her cheeks flushing; which he never thought was possible. Her back hit a small black enamel table and he touched beneath her chin with his fingertips, slowly making her peer up at him. "Someone that most gentlemen would lay down their lives for. A real… diamond."

He saw a confused Marinette from the corner of his eye and went back to focusing on the Madame. He brought his lips super close to the Madame's and slowly peered from her eyes, to her cracked lipstick covered lips, and back to her eyes again. "I know you have a diamond here somewhere. _Hiding._" His voice dropped to a quiet whisper and he took out three purses and dropped them beside her head, dangling them from his fingertips. "Do you not?"

Alya glanced between a worried Marinette and a very alluring, dangerous, seeming man. There was something conniving about the man in burgundy that made her shiver. Something dangerous. Like a man that knew what he wanted and knew exactly how to get it.

"I may have what you seek, but… I am afraid my hands are tied Monsieur Bug. I simply can not give her away. She is taken and to be betrothed to another." The Madame pushed his money away from her head and pushed her index finger against his chest, causing him to back up. "But if one of the other lovely gems here suits your fancy…" She slowly turned around with a smile and her hands out as her skirts floated around her ankles. "Why… be my guest, Monsieur Bug."

Marinette was furiously mouthing at him to leave, but he only became more determined. "And if I wager shutting down your establishment."

The Madame burst out in a laugh that filled the room. "I beg your pardon, Sir. I highly doubt that a man like you, if you can even call yourself that, would be able to do such a thing."

He nodded and pinched the bridge of his nose before he shrugged. "Perhaps I can not wager something so high, but how are you to know." Monsieur Bug put his hands in his pockets and turned to leave as the women gasped around him.

"Wait." The Madame gave in and reached out to him. He smirked and slowly turned around on his heel. "Who exactly are you?"

He softly chuckled and peered up at her through his blonde bangs. "Who me? No one important."

"Then why wager something so high." The Madame crossed her arms over her bosom.

"Some _things_… are worth the risk." He shrugged and turned to leave. "However Madame…" He peered over his shoulder with a dangerous glance and a smirk on his lips. "You do not really know who is underneath this mask. So, who is to say that I could not take all of this glamour away from you, hm?" He held up a hand and waved it through the air in a circle. "That I could not just snatch it from underneath you."

Marinette's eyes widened at his words and she looked over at Alya, who just shrugged. _What is he doing?_ Marinette desperately watched the man in burgundy walk away. She wanted to run after him and question his insanity.

"You play dirty, Monsieur Bug." The Madame searched his back and watched it move as he chuckled.

"Always, Madame." He winked at her as he left the building. He wasn't going to win and he knew it. It was time to implement Plan B. The one plan that he had hoped to not do.

**Song I Wrote to:**

**Call You Mine by The Chainsmokers ft. Bebe Rexha**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: TRIGGER WARNING: There are parts in this where you will see the aftermath of Luka.**

Adrien looked behind him as he snuck around the bordel to the side doors that he knew too well. He searched the doors until he found her's. He licked his lips and knocked on it. Her door slowly opened and a slender hand reached out, grabbing his coat and yanking him into the room.

"What are you doing coming back here?" Marinette searched his eyes with a frantic expression. "Do you have any idea what could happen if Monsieur Couffaine saw you?"

"He is not here at the moment." Adrien adjusted his red mask as he stared at her.

"He was waiting in my room when I left to see what all of the mafficking was about. I convinced him to slip out before you could walk around the building. Which was no easy feat mind you. Are you trying to get killed?" Marinette clutched her robe around herself as she glared at him.

"I was merely trying to get you out of his clutches. Do you want free or not?" Adrien walked towards her, causing her back to hit a wall. Her chest rose and fell as she swallowed hard. Her heart jumped up her throat and she felt sick to her stomach. Luka flashed before her eyes and she had to shake the image from her, causing the illusion of Luka to morph back into Adrien.

His body trapped her against the wall as he slowly raised his mask on top of his head. He peered down at her and ran a hand up her side and along her neck, running his thumb along a fresh bruise. She flinched and turned away with her eyes clenched tightly shut. His expression became sad as he leaned down to press his lips to the bruise and she tried to shove him away by his chest.

"Please. Don't." Marinette whispered and her voice came out as a whimper.

"I- I can not sit back and let him do this to you anymore, Marinette." Adrien sighed as he brushed his nose against her neck, pressing gentle kisses to each bite mark. "I will not let him hurt you anymore. I brought you something. In case my plan did not play out."

"Adrien. Stop." Marinette sighed as he brushed his nose against the sensitive spot of skin beneath her ear.

"Listen to me." Adrien whispered as he reached into his pocket. He pulled away from her enough to show her the ointment between his fingertips. "I want you to make him a drink. His favorite. Slip this into it. And in case that's not strong enough to do the deed…"

"Adrien. I-" Marinette's eyes glittered in the low light as she realized what he was telling her to do.

"Use this too. It's odorless and tasteless. He will not know the difference." Adrien passed her the rat poison and her lips parted.

"I couldn- You do not know what you ask of me." Marinette watched him with tears burning her eyes.

"Marinette. If you do not end him? I will and I can tell you that it will not be as poetic as him being poisoned. Neither will I get away with it on as lenient of terms." Adrien brushed his lips against her ear and he gently nibbled along it. "Do you understand?"

"How would you end it?" Marinette whispered as she set the stuff on the small table beside them and grabbed the lapels on his coat, brushing the tip of her nose against his as she flirted with her eyes and parted her lips.

"A bullet." Adrien suddenly captured her lips and picked her up to lay her on the bed.

He kissed along her neck and down her body as he slowly opened her robe, revealing that she wasn't wearing anything beneath it. Bruises and red marks littered her skin and he sat back on his heels as she turned her head to the side, hiding in her hair as she shook with tears.

Her skin was irritated and raw. Bruised and broken. He gently ran his fingers along her folds and watched her whimper at the pain. Adrien pulled his fingers away from her and fell forward onto his hands, slowly gripping the sheets into his fists as he hid in his hair. He chewed on his bottom lip as he fought back tears. It pained him to see her that way.

"Say something. Anything. Please." Marinette weakly spoke and Adrien shook his head. He knew nothing pretty was going to pass his lips if he spoke.

She heard a groan make its way out of his body and heard him breathe out as he sat back on his heels again. Adrien got up from the bed and drew her a bath again. She slowly turned her head to face him and she clutched her robe around herself. Adrien took off his coat and rolled his white linen sleeves up to his elbows. He walked back over to a confused Marinette.

"You know you do not have to do this every time I get hurt." Marinette begged for him to not dote on her. She didn't deserve it. She didn't deserve to be loved by someone.

Adrien ignored her words and scooped her up as gently as he could. He slipped one side of her robe down her shoulder and she took her arm from the sleeve before he did the same to the other one. Adrien let her robe fall to the floor before he placed her into the warm water.

She expected him to get in with her, but he kneeled beside the tub instead. Marinette watched him with surprise as he began to gently wash her. He ran his fingers through her hair after he used his hands to signal for her to tip her head back. She closed her eyes and sighed as she tried to ignore the stinging between her thighs or how her hips hurt. How her whole body ached from being thrown around. He rinsed the soap from her hair and began to use his gentle hands to run soap along the rest of her body. He winced as he slid his fingers between her thighs and she stiffened up. She gripped his forearm as he gently worked his fingers through her curls.

A whimper came from her lips and he whispered into her ear. "I know. I am so sorry, love."

Blood colored the water and he shook his head as he tried to ignore the metallic scent surrounding them, further embarrassing Marinette. "It is okay. I have you. Relax." Adrien pressed a kiss to the side of her head as he got lost in his thoughts. The man couldn't have even waited for her to be remotely ready for what he was going to do. The bite of her nails in his arm became too much for him. The very thought of a man like this marrying this sweet and kind woman made him sick to his stomach.

Adrien took his hand from the water and passed her the soap as he rubbed the back of his wrist against his nose and walked towards the opposite wall.

He leaned on it with his forearm and rested his forehead against it. Marinette began to clean herself as she watched him clench his fingers into a fist at his side.

"Monsieur Couffaine is not the first man to hurt me like this, Adrien." Marinette barely got the words past her trembling lips as she planted the seed of reality into his mind. "Many gentlemen feel like it is okay to do this to me. I have told you this before. I am so sorry."

Adrien trembled and suddenly slammed his fist against her wall. He sighed and turned around to lean his back against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest. "Not like that."

Marinette pressed her lips into a thin line as she took in his murderous expression. An expression that only showcased his anger over someone hurting someone he loved. She watched his shoulders slump as he took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Adrien." Her voice came out quiet and soft as he sniffed and walked back towards her. "Adrien?"

"If I say something more. It will not be pretty and I am not about to do that to you." Adrien settled beside her again and took the soap from her.

"You- you do not have to burden yourself with that. I merely just finished. I just need to rinse off." Marinette grabbed the sides to stand up and Adrien looked over her wet skin, reddened more by the heat of the water. It only showcased the marks more, making them stand out like irritated burns. He leaned his forearms on the side of the tub with his head hung in defeat.

Marinette rinsed her body off and grabbed something to dry her body off with, making sure to be gentle between her thighs. Adrien slowly peered up at her as she went to slip on undergarments.

"Wait." Adrien set the soap on an ornate brass dish and stood up. He rinsed his hands and wiped them on his trousers, walking over to her.

She swallowed hard and slowly peered up at him as she dried her hair over one shoulder. "What is it?"

"I- I want to see the extent of the damage that he did to you." Adrien grit his teeth and Marinette parted her lips to argue. "For my own sanity."

Marinette relaxed her body and nodded as she walked towards the bed. She laid down on her back for him and as he crawled up the bed from the foot of it, she slowly spread her thighs. Adrien ran his fingers over the bruises on her inner thighs, pressing kisses to each one. She watched him as he ran his fingers over her stomach and along the red marks and bruises that were in random spots. A couple on her hips, a few beneath her navel, two going up the center of her stomach… He trailed kisses along each one, connecting them together like constellations in the night sky.

She felt something wet hit her skin and it took her only a moment to realize he was crying. She ran her fingers through his soft hair as he trailed his soft fingers around her left nipple, where it was bruised and swollen. Red from where Luka had stayed too long. He heard her gasp and arch her back. He placed a gentle kiss to her sensitive peak before he kissed over to her other one that was in worse shape.

More tears fell onto her skin as she watched the man break down before her. "You can stop." Marinette whispered and Adrien sniffed, shaking his head.

He had to finish it. Had to heal each one to make himself feel better. To make her feel better. She wanted to fight him as he slowly moved down her body, kissing each mark again until he settled between her thighs.

"Adrien. No." Marinette was embarrassed, ashamed, and horrified. She already knew it was bad. That Luka hadn't waited for her to warm up and that she hadn't waited for herself to either in hopes to just get it over with.

He ran his fingertips along her dark curls, gently pushing her folds open. Her fingers gripped his hair and tugged harder than she had meant to as he explored her with his fingers and kissed along her folds with his soft lips. His fingers ran down to her entrance as he took in her swollen sex. The tear at her entrance slightly opened again and seeped blood when he had gently spread her open. Adrien felt his stomach roll and he gently took his fingers from her, sinking into the bed with his face against his folded arms as he laid between her bent knees. His body shook as he broke down and Marinette brought her hands to the bed, pulling herself up to sit. She leaned forward and ran her fingers through his soft hair before she ran her hands over his shoulder blades and down his back in a loving manner.

"I told you not to." Marinette whispered and heard a sob escape his lips.

Adrien sniffed and cleared his throat. "Betrothed?"

"What?" Marinette's eyes went wide at the word that spilled from his lips. It seemed so random to bring that up.

Adrien sniffed again and slowly raised his head up. "The Madame spoke about you being betrothed to Monsieur Couffaine." He dropped his head back to the mattress. "Tell me she is selling me a dog." His voice was muffled by his tears and the sheets.

Marinette's heart pounded in her chest as she pulled the sheets up around herself, drawing her knees to her breasts. "That is true." Her voice broke as she pressed her forehead to her folded arms. "I-"

"Why?" Adrien peered back up at her with a broken gaze. He sat up and touched her arms with his trembling hands. "Just- please do tell me why?"

Marinette slowly peered up from her arms at him with a trembling bottom lip. "Why are you betrothed to someone?"

Adrien sank back on his heels and his hands slowly slid from her arms, falling to the bed at his sides. "But- I can-"

"Can you?" Marinette let her tears fall down her cheeks, seering her skin. "How is this fantastical plan going to succeed? Have you thought about the consequences of what you ask of me? Prison? The mad house? Adrien. I appreciate your efforts. I do, but-" She got onto her knees and touched his face with her hands, bringing his gaze up to hers. "I do not know if I have the will to do what it is that you ask. I dislike the man. I do. More than I show, but- I can not fathom murdering someone. Even if they would be more lenient on me."

"How did you become betrothed?" Adrien swallowed hard as he searched her broken gaze. He wasn't going to push the subject further or argue with her over it.

"He went to speak with Madame. He told her what he wanted and offered her a deal." Marinette swallowed hard and looked down at her hands as she played with the sheet. "One that outweighed your offer."

"I can just bring a bigger sum." Adrien touched her hands as she let go of the sheet. He tried to think of a less violent option. He did not necessarily want to murder a man either.

Marinette shook her head and peered up at him with tears streaming down her cheeks. "It is done. There is nothing more to offer her. She is a very bricky woman, Adrien. You can not win."

"You can not stop me from trying. If you are not willing to poison him… I will find my own means." Adrien slid his red mask over his eyes. His emerald eyes caught her sapphire ones and his lips quivered as his gaze burned into hers. "I did not wish for it to come to this, but if I must… I shall do it."

Adrien got up and grabbed his coat, leaving the poison with her as he put his top hat back on and walked out the back door. Marinette got up to try and stop him, but he was too quick.

She threw on undergarments and wrapped her robe around herself, making her way out of her bedroom and into Alya's. Alya was in the middle of entertaining Carapace when she barged in. Marinette quickly spun towards the shut door and covered her eyes with her forearm.

"I am so very sorry, Al- I mean Rena." Marinette heard her burst out laughing.

"You are fine. Carapace may we have a moment?" Alya ran her fingers along Nino's jawline and he groaned as he stood up.

Marinette turned away to let him put his trousers back on and become decent enough to wait outside of the door. She moved to the side to let him out and she heard the sheets rustle.

"You can turn around now. Not that you could not before." Alya laughed harder as her best friend turned and uncovered her eyes with blushing cheeks.

"I did not mean to pry. I thought you were alone." Marinette worried her bottom lip.

"You really think Adrien walked into this whore house alone?" Alya burst out and shook her head as she got up from the bed, dragging the sheet with her. She opened a crystal decanter and poured some liquor into two glasses. Alya held her sheet around her curvy body and passed her one of them. "Man in red was Adrien was he not?"

Marinette nodded as she brought the glass to her lips. Alya sighed as she sat down on the foot of her bed. Marinette played with her robe as she peered down at the floor. "He has disastrous plans and I do not think I can stop him."

"Well, can you blame the man?" Alya took a sip from the glass. "Luka is a complete imbecile. Even I do not like how he treats you. You need to get out. Most men give jewelry made from gems and pearls… Not bruises, Marinette."

"I am well aware of that, but-" Marinette worried her lip. "How can I do what he asks of me?"

"Would you rather he accomplish it his own way?" Alya searched Marinette's figure.

Marinette searched her drink for answers. "A bullet." The word vibrated through her mind and ricocheted off the walls. "No. I fear for his safety."

"So, which is worse. A jealous angry man with a gun that is willing to sacrifice it all for one woman or…" Alya gestured to her with her glass before she downed the rest of it.

"An abused woman fighting as a defense." Marinette whispered the words as she thought about it.

"And in this day and age… defense? Still a good reason simply because-" Alya was interrupted by Marinette.

"I am an unmarried woman. That is what he meant by more lenient." Marinette sighed as she sank into a chair, letting her glass dangle from her hand.

"Exactly. You have a better reason than some man fighting for his whore." Alya gave a short laugh as she stood up to pour herself another drink. "No?"

"How do I get the poison in his drink?" Marinette became determined and watched Alya smirk.

"Well…" Alya walked over to her and set her drink on the vanity that was behind Marinette.

**Song I wrote to:**

**Toxic Covered by Yael Naim**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: ****It's been a while since I wrote on this. Sorry about that. My life has been busy between being sick with a sinus infection and the start of pneumonia, to a new job, to Thanksgiving. Plus my husband and our son being sick. haha Anyway, I am here to update this. Finally. XD**

Adrien sat at a table in _Folies Bergere_, nursing a drink. He slowly swirled his glass in his hand and stared at the liquid move. The ice swirled around and he rested his cheek on his fist. His emotions were all over the place and he couldn't tell if he was angry or sad. He considered the fact that he could be both. That he could be furious and broken at the same time. That he didn't have to pick one. He slid a hand into the inner pocket of his coat and ran his fingers along his pistol. Beside it was the Twenty-Six Commandments that he carried for a duel. If she wasn't going to deal with the monster then he would in the most gentlemanly way that he knew how. The only way that he was taught. Even if he did not like it. Even if he didn't want to. It was the correct way to handle a dispute. Just one shot, maybe two. Never three. He had extended practice with sabres, but that did not mean that Luka had gotten the same schooling. Pistols were more widely used and it didn't take much skill to pull a damn trigger.

Adrien took his hand from the handle on his gun and brought the glass back to his lips as he downed it. He needed to meet with Chloe. He hadn't seen her in a while and he knew his father would notice if he was gone too long. Knew that his father would take up an issue with him if he did not formally apologize to the Bourgeoises. He slammed francs down and got up to leave the bar.

He grabbed a carriage and told the driver to head to the Bourgeois Chateau. His stomach felt sick as his mind wandered more on what Marinette was doing than the words that he would tell Chloe's family. He could care less about what they thought of him. Adrien sighed as the carriage jumbled along the road. The sound of the horses' hooves echoed in his ears as they neared the Bourgeois Chateau.

The carriage stopped and he got out, thanking the driver. He walked up to the front door and knocked on it. He took his top hat off of his head and waited for their butler to get the door. He nervously ran his fingers along the brim of the hat as he waited.

The doors opened and he stepped inside, wiping his boots on the ground.

"Why are you here?" Chloe looked at him with her nose to the air.

"I wanted to offer my deepest apology for how I acted the other night. I was hoping to speak with your father." Adrien played with brim of his hat some more.

"I am not sure if my father would even fathom speaking with you at the moment. You really upset him." Chloe fanned herself with an ornate black lace fan that had a woman in a blue dress painted on it.

"I am well aware that I acted distastefully, Chloe. I simply came here to apologize to your father." Adrien sighed as he tried to get past his fiancee.

"I-" Chloe was interrupted by a slender hand on her shoulder.

"Let the man apologize for his actions. It is only proper for him to do so." Audrey smiled as she gripped her daughter's shoulder. "Please, do come in. Andre is in the study. Would you like some tea while you wait in the drawing room?"

"Yes please. That would be absolutely lovely." Adrien smiled at the woman before he walked towards the sitting room.

Chloe picked up her skirts and chased after him as she whispered in an angry tone. "You really believe that you can waltz in here like a knight in shining armor and win over my father again like some- some- _BRICKY_ double-breasted water-butt smasher?"

Adrien turned around to stare at her with widened peridot eyes. "While that is flattering on many terms… I simply want to mend this so that we can move on."

"Move on to what, Adrien? To being wed? Because that was the plan. You were to marry me. Is that not what you want anymore? Do you not see anything in me anymore? Am I no longer the jammiest bits of jam to you?" Chloe became heartbroken as she realized what Adrien was telling her. "Tell me you are selling me a dog."

"I am doing no such thing, Chloe. I can not marry you." Adrien sighed as he watched the woman fall apart in front of him.

"But why? Tell me. Tell me why you have changed your mind." Chloe let the tears fall down her cheeks.

"Adrien?" Andre stepped into the drawing room right as Audrey came in to bring him tea on a silver tray. A small cup of sugar cubes sat off to the side of the tea pot and tea cups. They were white with small ornate pink roses along the sides.

"Monsieur Bourgeois." Adrien responded as Audrey set the tray down and excused herself and Chloe from the room.

"Let's take this to my study, shall we?" Andre waited for Adrien to follow him, leaving the tea to grow cold.

Adrien followed him through the halls and into his study. Andre shut the door behind them and waited for Adrien to sit down.

"Why have you decided to appear before me after that shake a flannin we had the other night?" Andre stared at Adrien as he sat down in an ornate arm chair at his desk. "Care if I smoke?"

"By all means." Adrien gestured towards him and watched him reach over for a cigar.

He picked it up and clipped off the end before he struck a match and set it aflame. He held one out to Adrien and he took it.

"Havana?" Adrien gestured with the cigar after he lit it, blowing out smoke.

"Is there any better in France?" Andre smirked as he put the end of the cigar between his lips.

"Of course not, Monsieur." Adrien smiled as he brought his own to his lips. He knew that he would have to change his clothes after this and brush his teeth. But smoking something so undignified also meant that he got to avoid Chloe at all costs.

"Good man. There might be some saving within our relationship after all." Andre played with his suit as he got more comfortable, putting his ankle over his thigh. "Now, what did you come here to speak with me about?"

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior the other night." Adrien rested his ankle on his thigh as he held his cigar between his fingers. "I also felt like I should inform you that I can not wed Chloe."

"Excuse me?" Andre choked on his smoke as he let Adrien's words register in his mind.

"I do not wish to wed your daughter. I do apologize for my actions and I do apologize for this troubling news, but I can no longer marry her. She is a beautiful and wonderful lady, but I find my heart utterly crushed on someone else. I am deeply sorry." Adrien winced as he got ready for her father's onslaught of words.

Andre sighed as he searched Adrien's broken gaze. "I want to be cross with you, but I find that I simply can not be. I understand. Did I ever tell you the story of Audrey and myself?" He brought his cigar to his lips and blew out smoke.

"I do not believe you have, Monsieur." Adrien swallowed hard as he was taken aback by the fact that her father was not mad with him.

"I was betrothed to another woman, but the day that I saw Audrey… I was so crushed on her that I could not even fathom of being with another. I went to my family and told them that I could not wed this woman. That my heart belonged to another. They were not pleased with me. I am sure you could imagine that to be so, but I loved this other woman with all of my heart. I would lay my life down for her. My parents eventually settled into the fact that I was not going to wed that woman. I traveled to her family's home and I apologized for my actions. I was honest and I broke her heart, but if I would not have done that… I would not have Audrey and therefore I would not have Chloe. She is very special to me, but I would rather she be betrothed to someone who loved her whole heartedly. She deserves that." Andre blew out smoke and warmly smiled at Adrien.

"I can agree with you, Monsieur. Chloe deserves all of the love in the world. I just can not give her that." Adrien sighed as he stubbed out his cigar in a metal ashtray.

"I understand. I wish you the best." Andre shook his hand as Adrien stood up to leave their home.

Adrien snuck past Chloe and left the mansion to go home and change clothes and brush his teeth.

000

Marinette sat at the vanity in her room. She shifted her silk robe over her thigh as she peered at the ointment and rat poison on her vanity. Her mind was going a mile a minute as she tried to gather up the courage to use them. She took a deep breath and grabbed a glass cup. It was clear with gold filigree designs around the sides. She grabbed whiskey and filled it halfway. Marinette put the ointment into it and stirred it around with an ornate silver stirring spoon. It melted into the liquid and became invisible; which shocked her to no end. Adrien had been right. She took the rat poison and put some into the drink for good measure. He had told her if the ointment didn't work then she should try the rat poison, but it made more sense to her if she just did it anyway. It would be nearly impossible to get him to drink another.

She quickly hid the box of poison and the ointment tube in her armoire before a knock sounded on her door. She poured herself a drink in a glass that was slightly different than his and carried them to the door, making sure to take note which hand Luka's was in.

"Do come in." Marinette spoke with a seductive tone and Luka stepped inside of her room.

"What is this? A little surprise for me?" Luka smiled and took the glass that she held out to him.

"Of course. Come, do sit down. Relax." Marinette gestured for him to come inside and sit beside her on the bed.

Luka sat beside her and played with her hair. "To what do I owe this charming hospitality?"

"I just wanted to celebrate our upcoming nuptials." Marinette warmly smiled and held up her glass. "A toast! To the most amazing gentleman I know. To a happy future. To us!"

Luka smiled and lightly tapped his glass against hers and took a drink. He barely took a sip and Marinette giggled.

"Come now. Surely you can drink more than that being a bricky man such as yourself." Marinette encouraged him to drink more with her words and he downed the rest of the glass with ease.

Marinette took the glass from him and waited for him to react to it. It took a few moments and she began to doubt that he had been poisoned at all. He advanced on her and began to play with her hair and trail kisses along her neck. Her heart raced as she realized that she may have to sleep with him again. That she had failed and Adrien would have to fire his pistol after all. That was until he started to groan like that of a man in pain or in pleasure. It was hard for her to decipher which it was until he pulled away.

His stomach began to cramp up and he felt sick. Marinette quickly grabbed him her clean chamber pot as he gagged and began to throw up. She had no idea what affects it would have on him. Adrien hadn't warned her at all. She watched as the man quickly became sicker and sicker.

"Are you alright?" Marinette pretended to care about Luka as she watched the man fade in and out of consciousness until he was lifeless on her floor.

A knock sounded on her back door and she quickly tried to hide the body by grabbing the sheets off her bed. She pulled her robe around herself and cracked the door open to find Adrien in his red mask.

"Did you-" Adrien was interrupted by Marinette flinging the door wide and wrapping her arms around his neck, sobbing. He peered over her trembling shoulder to see a body on the floor with a sheet over it. "By god you did it."

"You did- you should have warned me." Marinette sobbed as she gripped to his coat.

"I did not know what it would do. I am so sorry." Adrien picked her up into his arms and carried her out of the room and into the back alleyway. "Do you have any belongings that you would like to take with you?"

"Where are you taking me?" Marinette sniffed as her makeup ran down her cheeks.

"Away from this place. I have no problem running in there and gathering your belongings." Adrien searched her broken gaze.

"Just the stuff in the top drawer in my vanity. It was my mother's." Marinette held her robe around herself and Adrien nodded as he ran into her room. He gathered the items and packed them into a bag with one of her dresses, a pair of stockings, and a pair of boots." He came out of her room and took her hand as he ran with her down the street. "A carriage is waiting at the end of the redlight district."

"Where will we stay?" Marinette sniffed as she nearly tripped and he swept her up into his arms.

"I have accommodations arranged at my chuckaboo's place." Adrien swallowed hard as he set her in the carriage and threw her bag onto the seat. He sat across from her and gave the driver an address.


End file.
